Fallen
by Reiyla
Summary: In a world of angels and gods, demons and humans, sin and love, the line between right and wrong becomes blurry. Rated M for later chapters, probably.
1. The Birth of the Blood Angel

**Fallen**

**Author Note: This is the product of a late night role-play that I and my good friend Heather decided would kick ass as a story. I've never converted a role-play into a story before and it may be sloppily done, but it needed to be done and we were super excited about it. Let me know what you think! These are characters that we made up in about 30 minutes, so if that ain't yer cup a tea, don't effing drink it because it's probably my tea then. Yours is over there somewhere - **

**Disclaimer: I don't have to disclaim shit so ha!**

~Chapter One- The Birth of the Blood Angel_

There had been mass chaos lately. The heavens in an uproar and what was most disconcerting was that no one was really sure what was going on. The Gods were doing a fine job of keeping all information from leaking out to the lesser angels, but the heavens were still in a state of panic, the angels able to sense that something was wrong, and it spread like a thick fog throughout the clouds that all angels breathed in and it got stuck with the murky feeling of fear in their lungs. He was a high ranking angel and even he was kept from knowing what was really going on, however he'd been summoned before Zeus and was headed to his private viewing room now. He could feel his wings bristle and twitch behind his back as the angels watched his confident stride and whispered amongst them. He paid it little attention though, fisting his hands and squaring his shoulder as he continued on. He doubted he'd be kept in the dark any longer, and that's what the angels were whispering about, curious creatures as they were. He pushed open the doors to the hall, his breath catching in his throat at the golden glory that was Zeus, but quickly averted his eyes. It was rude to stare at the beauty of their lord, their creator. He knelt before his lord, Zeus of the skies and dipped his head respectfully, bowing low to the creator and ruler of the skies.

"My lord," He breathed and lifted his head to what seemed a troubled Zeus, even in all his golden glory.

Zeus' face held an eternal youth and beauty, etched with a snow white and ethereal quality. His golden hair spilled down his back in long straight strands and rested at the floor below his thrown. He was young, with the face of a man in his twenties, but who bore the weight of the entire world on his shoulders. Elegance aside, the man's eyes spoke of weariness as they met eyes.

"There has been a war between the humans." Zeus said calmly, his hands resting on his knees and forming a steeple at his mouth. "The death toll is high. The slaughter the humans call a war, seemed endless. I sent angels to stop the fighting; however, not even they could end the madness. The humans on both sides were therefore eliminated, but something darker still has risen from the blood of so many lives that fertilized the plains and festered in hate. A demon has been born and I wish for you to slay it." Zeus said distractedly as his mind seemed troubled and elsewhere. "You are so good at what you do Reckade, set my mind at ease and free it from the burden of the demon creature born of hate and blood." Zeus said and dismissed Reckade, the goal set into his mind, the image of the place burned behind his eyelids, and so he rose with his mission known and left for Earth, where the humans created a demon with their hate and blood.

It was slightly scary how powerful their lord was to be able to imprint whatever he bid into his disciples mind's eye. To simply think the destination and share this knowledge and his angels were able to do his bidding. With this knowledge he arrived at the waste land of dead bodies, which had collected so much human blood and began to be collected into one area attracted there by something. A war had most definitely happened there and all had died no sign of life in this disturbing grave. The stench there was something foul and the blood gathered in this collective place as something started to grow. An old looking tree was were the blood was pooling at its base, this tree collecting the blood, absorbing it into its half dead bark and drinking the thick blood of life, blue vine spreading up the tree and white leaves spreading out which brought forth the white petals of a flower bud that began to grow. It grew larger and larger before bursting open, blood pouring out from it as a body stretched out as if waking from sleep. The pail white skin shone in the dim gray sunlight as the eyes shot open revealing a deep, hungry red, his lips a light bluish color. The boy slowly stood as two stark white wings ripped from his back, the boy making a face of anguish and crying out at the pain. His snow white hair hung from his head to trail at the dirt below, but never seeming to dirty, the being was beautiful and no doubt deadly. With this cry of pain from the beings lips the angel of blood was born. He looked around seemingly confused as he stood trying to find his legs falling slightly without balance.

"Oh my," He whispered going to stand again with trouble, his legs weak without use.

He gripped onto the tree and looked around, steadying his shaky body and new limbs, his naked body shivered in the cold and he crossed his arms over his chest in a protective manner. Reckade had been to Earth before, many times, however it held now a sickening smell and the ground was worn away as if burned and untamed. It was barren and dead and smelled of rotting flesh and ash. It was putrid. With eyes narrowed he covered the ground efficiently, boots uncaringly walking over the parts of the dead that lay sprawled along the ground, he told himself that they deserved this and brought it upon themselves. He could see the angel of death, wrapped in the false purity of white and shivering with his first breathes. He was merciless as he approached, he couldn't afford to pity the creature that had hardly the time to learn to stand on its own feet. He had been sent on a mission by his lord and intended to quickly carry it out, to fail meant banishment, something no angel would ever want to face because it also meant a swift death.

"Hello, angel of death." Reckade greeted already prepared with his magic to banish the monstrosity back to which it had come from, but he wished to see the face of the creature born of blood before he destroyed it, while it was still weak and pitiable.

The blood angel turned his head to him slowly dark red eyes glancing over his shoulder to meet the one who'd spoken before his whole body slowly turned to meet the other, his hands doing their best to cover his nakedness, a soft frown marring his features.

"W-who are you?" The blood angel asked in a voice that was soft and gentle, almost like a flutes notes.

Reckade's eyes narrowed farther upon taking in the gentle, beautiful features of the monster. He growled low in his throat, wishing he'd never waited to see these beautiful features, feeling they were something he could have appreciated in the creatures death, but now he'd found his hands stilled at the monsters vulnerability, its confusion and what must have been fear at this new world, his birth and inevitable death. Such a pretty little sound the tinkling of his voice made and a pity that he couldn't capture his vocal cords and play them again and again like a favorite instrument, even more disappointing that, this voice should never speak again.

"I am Reckade little angel of death. I've come to take you home." He said softly.

"What... home?" The blood angel frowned more and asked while giving a confused look as he pushed some hair out of his eyes "I... don't have one" He closed his eyes slightly his long lashes showing more vividly now on his pale cheeks.

"Fear not little one." Reckade whispered feet crunching along the bones of the dead again. "I shall free you from this world. I'll make it painless and beautiful. You won't need to suffer." He continued in the same soft tone, drawing near to the nude boy and brushing hair from his eyes, his other hand prepared to strike. "Look at me little demon of blood and hate." He coaxed, brushing his fingers along the boys jaw softly, his power growing in his other hand.

The blood angels' eyes slowly rose to meet him with his blood red gaze, his hand rising to rest on Reckade's chest as he met the man's dark colored eyes.

"You... Are scaring me" He whispered gently the breath hardly leaving his lips in this close distance, the fear evident on the boys quivering lips. "Please stop."

He felt his heart leap at the touch to his chest, his breath catch in his lungs and the air grow cold, but it stayed his hand as his eyes widened to stare down into the blood red of the innocent looking boy. It suddenly pained him to think of killing this, this child, this boy who knew nothing of life, or of this world, who was simply born from the sins of humans. His eyes saddened and his lips drew into a tight line, brows creasing as he stroked the boys face again.

"I don't mean to frighten you, sad little angel full of sorrow and sin." He breathed, slipping his hand into the platinum white hair. "I'm saving you from this cruel life." He breathed trying to convince himself as well as the boy as he pressed his hand to the boy's abdomen, his power slowly sinking in like a knife. The blood angel gripped his shirt letting out a soft whine of pain, fingers clutching and digging in to Reckades simple white button up.

"P-Please don't" he whispered "I... I... don't... want to die...without knowing what a life can be like" he said struggling to move away from the pain in his lower belly.

"Shh little one." He said casting his eyes away as he gripped the back of the boys head and pulled him in close, digging his nails into the soft unprotected flesh of the boys belly, blood spilling out over his hand as he cut his power of light through the thick darkness shell enveloping the boy, making the blow slow and painful, but washing away the sins from his skin, as he shoved his hand further, gritting his teeth and looking down at the mess of red unable to see the pain on the little ones face.

Unable to bear this savage stealing of a life yet to be lived, but knowing that nothing but evil could be spawned from the innocent looking boy before him. He could feel tears forming in his eyes; this battle was also being waged against him. The blood angel let out a cry of pain as he gripped onto his shirt tighter tears spilling from his own eyes.

"N-no" he whispered in a terrified broken voice.

Reckade's' own eyes squeezed shut at the pained cry and he turned his head in shame. He felt the boy claw his way closer, bearing the pain of that closeness by what must have been hunger and extreme pain to draw him in to the vulnerable spot at Reckade's neck where his blood flowed freely under just a thin layer of skin. A low moan was ripped from his throat at the feeling of fangs slipping under his skin, the demon drawing his life blood in a need to heal and sustain him. Reckade gasped a breath, his hand faltering and the light leaving him, his fingers slipping out of the boys' skin to grip his hip instead, a sigh leaving him at the feeling of euphoria traveling through his veins. His eyes hazed at the feeling and he became lightheaded and dizzy.

"Little angel of darkness..." He groaned unable to continue his thought process, his head lolling and coming to rest on the others shoulder, his body weakening as he gripped the boy for support.

The blood angel pulled his fangs from Reckades throat breathing hard as the wound on his belly healed unnaturally fast.

"I-I'm sorry" he whispered with a slight whimper "I-I had to heal myself I'm sorry" he said again beginning to cry softly. "Please don't hurt me again." He finished with what was obviously fear and repulsion at having to drink from the other to heal himself, fearing the never ending cycle this could become or the thought of further more pain.

"Your name," Reckade panted as he lifted his head, fingers brushing along the boys jaw, sweeping under the fearful eyes steadily, though his own body was failing him, trembling and struggling with his weight. His eyes were shining brightly, without hate or scorn or any means of malice, just the burning curiosity and fatigue. He knew he'd soon pass out from the blood drained, no doubt a vast quantity to heal the power of light and the first feeding of a monster born of blood, however a beautiful monster, who cried real tears with the face of a cherub. "What is your name angel of misfortune?" He said more sternly this time to get the boys attention better.

"E-Ezura" He whispered as he gripped onto Reckade feeling him about to pass out he braced the man's larger body up against his own and went to lower him to the ground so the man didn't fall completely on him.

"Ezura," He sighed feeling his knees buckle but hit the soil softly. "Rare, curious, strange, or unusual. Ezura... Strange little angel of blood, who cries real tears and experiences sorrow before joy on his day of birth. Rare little angel of sorrow with such a pretty face..." He murmured more to him half awake as he traced the boy's features softly and then passed out.

Ezura was grim as he watched the man's eyes close, taking in his features. He lightly traced the man's slightly tanned skin and sharp jaw line, his eyelashes dark and long along the man's high cheek bones, an angular quality to his symmetrical face. His thin dark eye brows were in a nicely shaped arch and his bleach white hair feathered around his face. Reckade was wearing all white, from his hair to his soft wings, to his button up shirt, slacks and gloves. He somehow managed to be bathed in all this purity and not look washed out, though some blood had spilled onto the man's collar from the bite before that ultimately lead to his abrupt sleep, however he looked younger this way, in his early twenties, now that the hard lines of determination and mission had been smoothed away.

"My, what is it that we have here?" Another male voice asked as the crunching of bones was heard in the distance, the man stepping purposely on the bodies to hear them squish and crunch under foot as he joyfully sauntered the grounds to the pair. His gun was drawn and his tongue licking at his lips as if hungrily.

Ezura frowned at the intrusion on what was a seemingly peaceful moment and he pulled Reckade closer to his body. "D-don't come close" he whispered trying to keep Reckade and himself safe "I-I won't go easy on you." He warned in a stronger voice.

"Yer jis' a baby ne?" The man asked coming to an abrupt stop, hands on his hips, gun being flung around nonchalantly as if it weren't a deadly weapon.

He looked down at the body of the man he was standing on and swayed slightly, squatting and poking at the dead man's protruding belly, humming a cheerful tune as he did so. "'M not here ta hurt you 'nyway." He pouted as his eyes shot up to Ezura's soberly serious and deadly looking despite his childish posture. "Came fer that one." He said pointing with his gun. "Bang." He whispered tipping the gun back to mimic the recoil as if he'd really shot.

"You can't have him" He said frowning and pulling Reckade up closer to his body "H-He's under my protection" his voice slightly wavered at this "so don't come closer!"

"Protection?" The other said as if this word confused him and he scratched at his head with his gun. "Nope, no one said nothin' 'bout that." He said grinning wolfishly. "Guess, I'mma have ta take ya too ne, little demon?" He said leaping like a frog to the next dead body with the same grin, however it transformed to something more childish.

Ezura made a whimpering sound as he pulled Reckade closer "Y-You have to wake up" he whispered into Reckades ear "we're in danger" he mumbled as he tried to move the larger man who remained soundly asleep.

"No secrets!" The man suddenly screamed and rose to his natural height. He advanced with the practiced steps of someone trained to kill as he glared at Ezura. "Reckade is my friend not yours." He growled as he pointed his gun at Ezura and quickly covered the distance between them, placing the barrel of the gun to the boy's temple. "Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang!" He yelled quickly before pulling the gun away. "Yer dead!" He sing-songed before shoving the gun into the belt of his pants at his back.

Ezura buried his head in Reckades shoulder and whimpering said in a small voice "I-I'm protecting this man" he whispered "G-Go away and come back later" he continued "I-I won't let him leave until he's awake."

"Don'cha listen?" The man asked cocking his head to the side with childlike curiosity. "Yer comin' too." He said with a broad smile leaning forward and stroking the others hair, to which the boy jerked away from.

"W-where are we going to go?" he asked softly looking up at the childlike crazy man nervously.

"Like a kitty." He purred still stroking the others hair and mostly ignoring him. "'M not allowed ta have pets." He murmured darker as his hand pulled away, a more serious expression on his face, but also a far off quality as if he were remembering something. "I'll have to hide the kitty." He said to himself as he pulled out his gun again, pointing the barrel up and resting his chin on the end of it, as if ready to commit suicide. "The kitty will make noise though. It's not the kitties fault, he's jis curious. Kitties get scared easy, I'll have ta keep 'em quiet." He murmured to himself before jerking away and pointing the gun at Ezura. "You'll be quiet right kitty!" He asked pointing the gun at close range.

Ezura nodded quickly with wide eyes. "Y-yes" he whispered "I-I promise to be quite" He said quickly as he lightly ran his fingers through Reckades hair "I promise" He said again as he looked to the person he first met on this earth and whom he now held in his arms protectively. With this he was able to overcome his fear of the crazy man before him, at least knowing the man was a friend of Reckades.

"Kitties don't talk!" He shouted but seemed content as he shoved his gun into his belt again and petted the boy's hair once more. He hefted Reckade out of the boys grip and over one shoulder with unnatural strength for his build and then did the same to Ezura. The blood angel didn't make a sound at this but gripped the back of the man's shirt tightly to feel more secure. He swallowed nervously, unsure of where they would go.

"Kitty no claws!" The man scolded and rolled his shoulder, forcing the hard bone into the boy's lungs to punish the other as he easily walked them east, humming and stepping on all the dead bodies as he went.

Ezura swallowed and wiggled out of the uncomfortable position so that he could breathe easier again and wondered what he had gotten himself into but began to relax as he closed his eyes waiting to be brought to wherever this mad man was taking them, knowing that this would be the place that he could start his life, and so he sighed and settled in for the long walk, watching the decayed battle field grow smaller in the distance as the man hummed to himself and stepped on all the bodies, and when those were gone he stepped on all the flowers or anthills or kicked at tall grass, or splashed in puddles or mud, continuing this childlike persona he'd seemed to inhibit.

**Author note: Again, let me know what you think. It won't stop me from posting another chapter, but I'd like to hear your thoughts and share them with Heather! Thank you so much for reading. As always it's appreciated. Check out my other stories if you get the time. ^^**


	2. The Childlike Man

**Fallen**

**Author Note: This is going to be going up so quickly. There are so many words. So many words…**

~Chapter Two- The Childlike Man_

"I'm hooome!" The man yelled as he kicked open the door to a building that looked fairly run down, but seemed to be a stronghold on the inside. "Rei, I brought Reckade! He wanted to take a nap in that field of squishy people that you tell me not ta play in, and I found a kitty! I'm keeping him!" The man announced as he let Reckade slip off his shoulder and onto the couch and cradled Ezura in both arms now, rubbing his cheek against his soft hair.

"Launcha," Another bored sounding voice said testily. "I told you no pets." The man said holding a hand to his head in exasperation and looking as if he'd been woken up from his state of undress and irritable expression, however he didn't even spare the others a glance as he walked into the next room still holding his head as if it hurt terribly.

"O-Oh you're name is Launcha?" Ezura asked slightly shocked and pulled back from the man's shoulder to look him in the face.

At first all he could see was long messy black hair before his eyes adjusted to the close range and he took in sharp angular features, and then dark narrow blue eyes. The man was rather handsome up close; even though he looked untamed it was done in a way that he somehow pulled off. His clothing was simple, but torn in some places exposing the tattoos on his arms and neck and which Ezura was sure continued along his entire body. He pulled his eyes away after a long moment and smiled slightly.

"I'm Ezura... a-and I'm not a kitty I'm a blood angel." He explained at the close proximity, but tried to keep a happy disposition about it.

Rei who was in the kitchen swallowing pills for his head narrowed his eyes and slammed the glass of water he'd been using down, he rounded the corner and glared crossing his arms over his chest, his patience being tested at Launcha's continuous antics.

"Launcha that is not a cat now put it down." The man ordered firmly, Launcha obeying and gently lowering Ezura to his feet and petting the top of his head, though he looked ready to cry. "You are the creation?" Rei asked in a dark tone.

"W-What? What creation?" The blood angel frowned as he went over to Reckade and sat down on the floor beside the couch pushing Reckades white hair from his face. "I'm Ezura." He said definitely.

"You are the demon created of blood and hate." Rei spat as he pulled a knife from his sleeve, knowing that this was the devil spawn said to bring ruin to the land, and rushed at the innocent looking still nude demon.

Launcha grabbed the man as he passed by his yukata that was hardly staying on his body anyway, and flung him around to land on the coffee table harshly. His mood snapping quickly, eyes narrowing to thin slits and his body taking a rigid stance as if really upset about something, and then it slipped through the cracks again.

"You always take my pets Rei!" Launcha screamed sitting on the man's chest and Rei just sighed audibly, unsure if he was frustrated at the small glimpse of Launcha or the childish antics he was up to again.

"I'm not...going to do any harm I promise." Ezura said in a soft voice as he looked to Reckade "Will he wake up soon?" He whispered sounding more worried than he should about a man who was sent to kill him.

"Reckade!" Launcha yelled in a sing song voice bouncing on Rei's chest. "Reckade! Rei's being mean again! Reckade, Reckade," Launcha sing songed in a too loud volume.

Reckades brow furrowed and twitched as he groaned and stirred, beginning to wake at the nose being caused by the childlike man. His hand shot up gripping Ezura's since it was so close to his face, but his touch wasn't harsh, though his eyes opened quickly confused to find Ezura's and he blinked and continued to hold the boys wrist in mild shock.

"RECKADE~ RECKADE~" Launcha continued to sing.

"He's awake you idiot." Rei growled.

"Hey" Ezura whispered softly as he looked at his wrist slowly "Can...I have my wrist back?" he laughed softly, the sound like a tinkling of bells.

Still confused, Reckade slowly unwrapped his fingers from around the slim wrist and then used the same hand to run through his hair tiredly, distractedly as he tried to reclaim his thoughts and sort everything back in to order. Last that he remembered he'd been interrupted in killing the boy in that field where the blood angel was born, and that was when the little white haired demon had leaned forward and bitten him, and not only that, but had thirstily drawn his blood.

"I'm thirsty." He whispered to Ezura, though he hadn't meant to say it, it was just one of those useless thoughts that didn't get filtered as his mind raced about not killing the boy in front of him, or how he got there, or why the boy looked so innocent and happy when he was something sinful, however, Ezura smiled brightly and looked to Rei and Launcha as if it was only natural to be this way.

"Can I get some water please' He asked as he turned back towards Reckade "I'll get you some water" he assured him, with a pleasant face not even bothered at ordering around strangers as he had.

His brow furrowed as he wrapped his hand around the boy's throat and pulled him closer, grip tightening. "Ezura." He growled remembering their exchange before he passed out and groaning bringing his hand to his head again. "Fuck." He breathed covering his eyes.

Launcha had hopped off Rei and bounced into the kitchen to grab the water Rei had used earlier and passed it to Ezura happily settling beside him and watching intently, like a fixated child, hands resting on his chin and elbows on the couch. Rei slowly sitting up and sighing, unwilling to leave and miss this decision but knowing they should get privacy for this. Torn he just sat still and observed. The blood angel frowned deeply as he felt his throat being grabbed but stayed still as if to show he was unafraid. When handed the water he had smiled hesitantly and held it out for Reckade.

"Rei," Reckade said his tone enough to tell the man to get Launcha and leave the room.

He sat up slowly and sipped at the drink, wetting his throat and waiting for the men to leave before wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him close in a gentle hug. "Ezura." He breathed in his ear. "Yes?" Ezura whispered softly as he shuddered and he hugged him back "Is everything ok?" he asked laying his head on his shoulder softly. Reckades fingers tangled in the boy's hair as his grit his teeth. He didn't want to do it, but this had gone on long enough, he was sent here to kill this innocent little demon.

"Oh little demon..." He breathed as he felt his hand alight with the power of light that Zeus had bestowed upon him and pressed it this time to the boy's slim pale chest.

Ezura panicked as he looked at him pulling back quickly from him not caring if he lost a few hairs. He quickly moved across the room putting furniture between them "Why are you trying to kill me!" He whispered tearing up with panic and the thought of forever being caught like this without a moment's peace. Reckade held a hand to his head in exasperation and narrowed his eyes again. He rose slowly, hand crackling with power at his side as he covered the distance between them and he looked down at the cowering nude boy who looked so small and scared.

"I'm saving you Ezura." He said softly, brushing his hair from his eyes and holding his arm out threateningly, aiming at the boy's slim chest and his heart.

The blood angel covered his head "I don't want to be saved then!" he said screamed through his tears "It's not right...taking someone's life…" he whispered "not right at all... they don't even have a say! IT'S SINFUL!" he cried to him "To take someone's life, who doesn't want to be killed, IT'S MURDER!" He said as he stared at him his eyes filled with tears "you're going to murder me." He finished on a broken whisper.

Reckade closed his eyes at that and grimaced. The boy was right, this terrified creature who was scared for his life that he'd not even lived. All the boy had known was blood and terror and yet he was pleading for his life. He felt like the monster, suddenly doubted all that he had done in his life, his righteous purpose. Why would his lord send him to end such an innocent life, someone not even given the chance to do wrong? He loathed himself in that moment and grits his teeth.

"Rei!" Reckade suddenly yelled kneeling down to the boy and cupping the back of his head, running his fingers through his hair, glancing off towards the hall where the grumpy man appeared.

"Can't do it?" Rei asked in a bored tone, his knife glinting in one hand playfully, though his eyes narrowed at the crying boy. Rei admitted to himself, however silently, that it pulled at his heart strings to see the sight, his tattoos crinkling as he struggled to regain his composure.

"... Please don't kill me" Ezura whispered thickly through tears, trying to move away from him, them, to hide. "Please" he whispered "I...don't want to die" he continued as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Find him some clothes." Reckade said as he grabbed the boy more firmly, pulling him in to his chest. "He will be a prisoner for now; I'll speak with the council." Reckade said cupping the boys face to meet his eyes. "Don't do anything stupid." He warned darkly. "I'll be back in the soon; we will either spare or kill him at then." Reckade warned as he lifted the boy and handed him off to Rei, who slipped his knife into the belt of his clothing and opened his eyes to hold the boy.

"Launcha will be pleased." Rei said dryly.

"Don't make this more difficult Rei. He's not a pet." Reckade warned as he rubbed a hand over his face in exasperation, and headed to the door.

Ezura took this strange moment to really look at Rei. He looked like a grumpy person, but he was very youthful, if not irritated. He had short jet black hair that hung in his face and tattoos under his eyes, a thin black line that moved from the edge of his eye, up and over the bridge of his nose, but stopped before his right eyes, and a second shorter line under that, which started a little past his left eye and ended a little past the middle of his eye. It was interesting and attention drawing and made Ezura want to ask what it meant, but he didn't and choose to look away instead.

"I'm tired" he whispered his eyes moving away from the man, still upset at all that had happened.

"You can rest once we clothe you." Rei said more gently to the boy, as he adjusted him in his arms and headed down the hall to find something to wrap the boy in as clothing. He paused at the sound of the knock but Reckade waved him away with a gesture that suggested he'd handle it.

"Can I help you?" Reckade asked the small boy he found at the doorstep, frowning at being interrupted and wondering why a boy was walking around at all in this town.

"I'-I'm looking for…uh, this angel thingy…a-and uhh I'm um. I'm Phayt!" The boy said smiling slightly at the other.

"What kind of clothes will I wear?" Ezura asked frowning at being carried off then to lord knows were.

"Something of mine for now." Rei said softly setting the boy on the bed and retrieving one of his older silk yukatas and wrapping the smoky gray material over the boys slim shoulders, he slipped his knife from his belt and pushed Ezura forward so that he could cut slits in the back for the boys wings. He feed the soft wings through the back and then tied the silk belt around the slim waist, tying the material sloppily together. He fixed the collar and helped smooth the boy's hair down his back before grabbing his knife again and walking to the door. "Launcha. Go get the door." Rei ordered.

"T-thank you" he said softly as he looked down at himself "W-where can I sleep?" He whispered.

"There is fine. I'll be in to check on you again soon." Rei said as he flicked the light off and pulled the door almost closed.

"No one here meets that description." Reckade said softly as he closed the door behind himself. "Excuse me. I was just leaving." He said as he stepped around the boy.

The small boy, Phayt frowned "O-Oh but Mr. Reed said he be here and I don't want to be the one telling him he was wrong. Mr. Reed is very...scary!"

Launcha opened the door and grinned at the cute little plaything standing before him. "Oh! You came to play!" Launcha said happily pulling out his gun and twirling it expertly at the new plaything that had come knocking at his door, not once even looking to Reckade.

"W-what no! I didn't come to play I just came to talk to the angel thingy!" he said quickly getting flustered "I came to talk to him on behalf of Mr. Reed!" He said defensively, backing up a couple steps as the other drew his gun.

"Handle this Launcha." Reckade said as he took off, jumping into the air and allowing his powerful wings to carry him upwards, not even looking back as he took off on his new mission, mind made up.

"No no! You've come to play with me. You want to fight right?" He asked shooting at the ground very close to Phayt's feet, ignoring or not even hearing Reckade. "You want to see the kitty, you want to take him from me!" He asked brow furrowing, suddenly angry.

Phayt shook his head quickly "N-no I hate fighting!" he said shaking his hands "I-I don't want the kitty? I just want to talk to the angel thingy! I'm not taking anything I swear!" Phayt tired to placate.

"No, you brought a weapon. You want to play." Launcha insisted as he raised his gun to Phayts heart this time his eyes glinting with something playful and deadly. "Bang Bang!" He said as he tipped his gun with pretend recoil and then quickly spinning to dance around the boy, this time shooting for real from the side. "Play with me!" He yelled dancing more as he circled the boy like a vulture.

Phayt whimpered and backed away at the assault. He really did hate to fight, if it were up to him, he'd never even be around a weapon, but he wasn't fully in control of his actions as was. Reed held a lot of power over him. The man saw him as an asset because of his violent split personality and it seemed to take very little to set that off. It often happened when he became scared which was when crazy childlike men started shooting at him and asking him to play. His eyes flashed yellow and quickly the scythe he'd carried on his back was turned to butt just under Launchas chin

"I suggest you back off...before I make your life a living hell!" The boy growled in a voice that was not his own and with words that he did not choose.

Launcha giggled and batted the scythe away with his gun, back flipping for some distance and shooting three bullets in Phayts direction, singing "Bang bang bang!" as he did so. "The rude blue eyed boy's eyes changed to a nasty yellow." Launcha taunted.

"I wouldn't mess with the god of death." He hummed as easily deflected the bullets with his scythe before he approached Launcha calmly not afraid at all "I'm Thanatos, the vessel for the lord of the dead and I will send you down to Hades myself!"

"Bring the blue eyed boy back." Launcha pouted as he shot at Thanatos with half-assed enthusiasm, not wanting to play with someone so serious, though he advanced closer, not seeming to mind that his weapon was long range and he was stepping into Thanatos' kill zone. He blocked the boy's scythe with his gun and reached out with his free hand to run along the boy's stomach softly. "His skin is soft, and smooth, the muscles hard." He murmured dropping to his knees and rubbing his cheek along the exposed stomach.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled moving back a step "Your in my personal space you weirdo.' He said using his scythes handle to separate them.

Launcha yanked the handle backwards; pulling Thanatos forwards and ran his tongue along the boy's smooth stomach. Thanatos stared at him confused for a moment before growling.

"What the hell's wrong with you... get off me!" he said as he pushed him back "I'm not one who likes getting fondled up."

"Bring blue eyes back." Launcha pouted and rose to his full height, towering over the boy and forcing his chin up with the barrel of his gun now cocked under his chin.

Thanatos glared up at him "...how about you back off and I think about it"

Launcha smiled and tripped the boy by wrapping his arms tightly around his legs and forcing him to the ground, he pointed his gun to the others chest as he climbed on top of him and grinned. "Blue eyes now!" He ordered.

Thanatos stared at him angrily before finally sighing and giving in. "If you hurt him I'll skin you alive." he said as his eyes turned blue and Phayt returned to consciousness.

"Blue eyes!" Launcha said happily and got off the boy and helped him to his feet, not letting go of his wrist and dragging him into the house. "Rei, I found a bunny!" He yelled as he entered the house loudly, sure to wake everyone up

Phayt flushed as he was dragged along completely confused. "A- a bunny?" He asked confused as he looked around the house slowly, taking in what he could as he was dragged through it by his wrist. "I'm not a bunny I'm a boy." He laughed nervously at the sudden change and the strangeness of it all.

"Launcha." Rei groaned at the happy man spinning his new 'bunny' around in the living room. "Ezura just went to sleep." Rei groaned as he ran a hand through his hair, not even paying the new pet any attention, Launcha did this often, and he was infatuated with people and keeping them as pets. There was a lot of psychological reasoning behind that he was sure, but he couldn't ever get Launcha out of this childlike state to talk about it, and when he did snap personalities it was to kill someone or something else brutally and violently in a cold blooded unfeeling sort of gruesome way. However, the boy was actually laughing as he was being spun around.

"If someone's trying to sleep we should keep it down." Phayt said matter-o-factly "So we need to be quite ok?" He put his fingers to his lips smiling in the universal sign for quiet.

"No, bunnies don't talk and I named you Blue Eyes. You're my pet bunny." Launcha stated firmly pushing a finger to the boy's nose and fixing him with a firm stare.

"Launcha." Rei sighed. "Stop inviting strangers inside the house. I'm going to make sure Ezura hasn't woken from your noise, so try to keep it down." Rei informed as he slipped into his room to check on the blood angel.

"But I like to talk... and I like the name Phayt." he pouted. "Why can't I be Phayt and talk to you? Don't people wish they can talk to their pets?"

"People do wish that..." Launcha murmured to himself nodding at the thought. "Blue eyes can talk, but he can only whisper." Launcha said in a whisper as he cupped a hand around his mouth and bent to breathe it in to Phayts ear.

Rei was tempted to touch the slumbering boy but refrained and closed the door fully shut after checking on the sinful angel, moving back into the hall to deal with his insane friend and his pitiably affection for capturing people and forcing them to be animals before he snapped and killed them. Phayt nodded his agreement about whispering flushing deeply as he gazed at Launcha, waiting for the man to remove his hand It was strange, he knew he should be feeling fear, but the feeling his had bubbling inside his stomach was something nice instead.

"Launcha, go to your room. The bunny needs to leave." Rei ordered and watched as Launcha glared at him furiously and pulled the boy backwards into his chest, hand still covering the boy's mouth.

"Nu- un. Blue eyes is special. He can talk, and he's a bunny! Rei, he's a talking bunny!" Launcha said excitedly bending to rest his chin on Phayts shoulder and nuzzling close to the boy. "And pet his tummy, it's so smooth." Launcha continued as he dipped a hand to pet the boys exposed stomach as if petting soft fur.

"Launcha I said no. You are not keeping him." Rei said firmly and pulled the boy out of his grip firmly.

Phayt made a negative sound at being pulled away and looked at Launcha "W-what if... I want to stay with him?" He breathed afraid suddenly to talk above a whisper as he watched Launcha closely. "I-I like Launcha...he seems nice." he smiled at the man encouragingly.

"I don't think that is a good idea, little one. You should go, and come back at another time. You need not be wrapped up in the problems we are experiencing now. If you were to stay you would be in danger." Rei explained leading the boy by his arm towards the door. "Launcha, don't pout. Ezura is asleep in my room; you can stroke his hair for a while to feel better." Rei said over his shoulder to Launcha who was working up a fit it seemed, however the man just seemed torn at the offer.

"I want the bunny." He finally decided after a long minute of thinking and weighing his options. "I choose the bunny over the kitty!"

"I don't mind danger! I want to stay with Launcha!' He said quickly as he turned and pulled away from Rei going to Launcha and hugging him. "I want to stay with you!"

"What a mad house." Rei grumbled as he held a hand to his head and pinched his nose. "At least go say by to Ezura, I'm sure he won't be staying long, take your...bunny with you." He sighed as he walked into the kitchen in search of booze.

"You'll love the kitty! He's hair is so soft and white!" Launcha said leading Phayt away by the arm. "Bunny can't play with the kitty though, kitties are mean to bunnies, and...-oh wait! Kitty talks too!" Launcha rambled as he led them into the room and bounced onto Rei's bed happily.

Ezura jerked awake "O-oh hello Launcha...what do you need?' he whispered softly as he yawned becoming more awake now.

Phayt stood smiling at Launcha as he went and sat on the edge of the bed to let Launcha say his good byes, still confused about who this person was, but tolerant of them. Apparently they would be leaving this place soon and Phayt could see that it was a tough decision. Launcha fell to his knees straddling the other and cupped the once sleeping boys face, running long fingers through his hair.

"Rei, says I can't keep both bunny and kitty. I choose bunny, so I have to say bye bye to you kitty." Launcha said with a frown marring his face, his eyes watering up.

"Ok... Well Reckade is going to see what he wants to do with me. So I might still be able to stay. I just might be his instead." He whispered sadly.

"Reckade is meant to kill the kitty." Launcha informed picking at Ezura's wings and stroking them softly. "If not, they will come for him." Launcha sing songed stroking the soft white feathers.

"Reckade went to talk with the men that sent him to kill me. He might be able to change his mind, so that I can be saved." Ezura insisted.

"That man never changes his mind." Launcha said solemnly. "Nyways, I've come to say bye bye kitty." Launcha said snapping back into the childish persona. "I will be sad to see you go, but I knew I couldn't keep you.'m not allowed to have pets." He said kissing the boys forehead and grabbing Phayts hand so they could leave the room.

"I would run blood angel." He whispered as he got to the door and paused in pulling it shut.

Ezura gazed at the man who seemed lucid for a moment and then gulped as the door slid shut quietly. He cast his eyes away and stared at the ceiling for a long moment as he thought about what Launcha had told him. Should he run? He slipped the covers off his body and stood slowly, taking one hesitant step towards the window, the next one being surer until he was lifting the window open and running out, sprinting and then flying.

"You can keep me though right?" He asked softly as he took Launchas hand "I won't let them take me away. I'll be your pet." he grinned brightly.

"Mm." Launcha agreed, not yet having switched back and listening intently for any sounds of escape. He liked it the most when his pets would try to run away, that was when he got to chase them down, and when he killed them, however he was distracted by conversation in the living room, he steered Phayt that way and looked upon the glum face of Reckade and Rei who were talking in hushed tones.

"A no then?" Rei said softly, Reckade simply sighing and shaking his head.

"Lead me to him then." Recakde said coldly.

"Are they going to kill that boy?" he whispered softly as he gripped Launchas hand tighter tearing up "B-but why he seemed so nice?" He asked at the slow nod.

"I'll show you to our room bunny!" Launcha whispered happily steering Pahyt away and happily grabbing his hand.

"So are you some kind of creature also?" He asked as he went with him to his room, understanding that this was a distraction from the grim conversation before. "Can I sleep with you!" he asked getting excited.

"No. I'm Launcha. Bunny must whisper." Launcha reminded as he pointed to the cage in the corner of his room. "And bunnies sleep in their cages."

"But...some owners sleep with their pets." he said in a soft voice "...and cages are cold... and scary" He said reminded of darker things.

"I'll crush you. Bunnies are so small." He said pouting and stroking Phayts smooth stomach again.

"I'll be ok I promise" he said with a shiver at the touch "you won't crush me' he took Launchas hand encouragingly "you won't. I swear." he smiled up at him then his blue eyes wide and pleading as they watched the other.

"Mn...Maybe." He conceded for a moment before laying Phayt down on the bed. "But right now I want to play!" He said happily rubbing his face against Phayts smooth skin.

Phayt laughed happily, easily distracted by the childlike antics, never once thinking anything lewd of their positions, only naïve childlike thoughts. "Ok" he said as he put his finger into Launchas hair softly watching him "we can play whatever you want." he said softly as he relaxed against the pillows, wanting to please this childlike person who seemed to have easily fallen in love with being around him, even if he was only considered a pet. Phayt didn't dig too deeply into that, not wanting to disrupt the peace that he was finally feeling at being loved, something foreign to him.

"Hey?" Launcha said suddenly, his head jerking up to meet blue eyes. "Are you a boy bunny?" He wondered with his head cocked to the side.


	3. Escape, Break, Bite, and Heal

**Fallen**

**Author Note: Same rules apply. **

~Chapter Three- Escape, Break, Bite, and Heal_

Rei lead Reckade to his room, the two of them ignoring Launcha and his pet. They knew that Launcha's usefulness had run its toll for the day. Upon entering the room they found it empty and the window open.

"He escaped?" Rei said a bit astonished however Reckade didn't even hesitate to stride past Rei and slip out the window himself, finding the boy easily in the sky for all the white against the stark blackness of the sky.

Ezura was breathing hard as he continued through the skies quickly trying to get away as he held onto the front of the smoky gray kimono he was wearing tightly trying not to start crying at the thought of what was all going on. His heart was racing and he felt it in his throat, making it difficult to draw breathes, and warning of a panic attack. Reckade took to the sky after the boy, his experienced wings beating quickly, gaining speed on the blood angel, snagging him by his hair as he rose above him.

"Stop trying to kill me!" Ezura screamed in surprise and terror at being caught, the tears finally spilling down his cheeks.

"Don't cry. Please, I'm saving you." Reckade whispered as he brought his hand to Ezura's heart, his power flaring up and burning at the clothing covering its path. "Ezura, I'm saving you, so you can go to heaven." He insisted as the clothing was burnt through and he touched skin with his palm.

"Please... dying before you know what living is... it isn't fair!" he said with a whimper grabbing his hand to try to pull the searing pain from his chest. "Please... don't," his other hand moved touching Reckades cheek the touch shockingly gentle and moving almost disturbingly so. "Don't do this." He hardly breathed.

"This life is only a small journey that measures you for the afterlife. I'm promising you a place amongst the angels." He said pressing his hand harder into the other, breaking the skin and watching blood spill.

"Don't kill me" he whispered, unable to muster the strength to scream against the assault, his wings no longer beating and his body being held suspended in the air by Reckade alone. "Don't... I don't want to die... I refuse to be an angel if I can't earn it through the actions of my life"

Reckade let out a deep growl and then pushed away, forcing Ezura to stumble to the ground and following after him, pushing him again until they both were laying on the ground after the boy tripped and he grabbed his wrist, falling after him in trying to steady him. He lay over the boy on his hands and knees panting and frustrated, but he'd finally made up his mind.

"I'm not going to kill you." He breathed, and at that moment his eyes changed from their dark color to shining silver, his hair spilling black and wings following suit.

Ezura gasped as he watched the others hair changing color. He reached up a hand gently to touch the hair that had suddenly spilled black from its pure white before. He looked into those startling silver eyes almost petrified by the gaze before he could cast them aside to see the deep black the wings of the other man had become. It was a wonder to watch right before his eyes, but Reckade seemed to pay it no mind, almost as if he hadn't known it was happening.

"You will be in trouble now wont you… That's what Launcha said... wont you be hunted" he said quickly panicking now as he pieced the others struggle together in his mind.

"Yea." He sighed and rested his head on the wound he'd left on the little blood angels chest, allowing the blood to seep into his darkened hair. "It's fine." He assured tiredly.

The weight of his decision was resting heavily on his back and the change of his appearance marked him as a 'fallen' which only put a target further on his back, his and anyone helping him. He knew that Rei and Launcha understood and wouldn't turn him away for this, but he couldn't help but feel he should leave to spare them the hunt that was sure to follow, but if he left what would happen to Ezura who he's traded heaven for?

"Are you ok Reckade?" he frowned as he touched the now dark hair gently "Should we go back to your friends?" he mumbled.

"We should go back." He agreed and then groaned. "We should hurry before Launcha kills that boy." He said as he took off at a run, tucking his wings in, not bothering with flight when they were so near to the house, his other hand wrapped loosely around Ezuras and dragging him along.

"Y-you think he will kill him?" he asked breathlessly, chasing after Reckade with wide eyes "why would he kill him?"

"He's got a fragile mind, once he pieces together that the boy he brought back isn't a pet, he freaks out and will kill him. Just like all the ones before." Reckade warned as he threw open the door to the house.

Phayt nodded "yeah. I'm a boy bunny" he smiled "why?" He asked as he gazed at him blinking cutely before a frown marred that innocent expression. "Is it bad I'm a boy bunny?"

"No," Launcha said in a childlike sing song manner "but your boy bunny parts are in the way, roll over." He said as he flipped the boy onto his front before anything more could be said and moved Phayts clothing more so out of the way to run his hands over his smooth back happily.

Phayt sighed as he was rudely flipped over, but just went with the flow, understanding Launcha's childish nature and not to stop him, so he shivered at the man's 'petting' and got comfortable in his new position by tucking his hands under his chest and propping himself up slightly. A silence developed as Phayt thought happily about being a pet and wishing that life and attention were always so easy before those thoughts lead him to his previous master and darker thoughts. Casting his eyes away from the cage in the corner of the room that they inadvertently fell on he decided to strike up conversation, picking up where they had left off.

"What are they in the way of?" he asked innocently, not really understand how this could be taken out of context and blinking those big blue eyes as he glanced back over his shoulder at him.

"Petting you." Launcha grumbled rolling his eyes as if it were obvious. "Why do you wear clothes bunny?" He asked, "They aren't soft, are those parts of you also not soft?" He wondered peaking under the boy's shirt as he pushed it up to see if Phayt was hiding rough patches of skin or some sort of deformity to his bunny. He decided as he peaked under the shirt that he would love his bunny anyway, there was no way he couldn't.

"N-no those parts are soft... I just wear clothes so I'm not running around naked. I'm a bunny who likes clothes." he squeaked as the hands roamed further up his back and decided to placate rather than explain he was a person and that he wore clothes for the same reason as other people.

"Sh. My head hurts!" Launcha groaned suddenly as he rested his head on his new bunnies back, his brows furrowed together in pain and confusion.

Phayt stayed still and quite as he chanced a glance back to look at Launcha, a slightly worried look on his face. He hoped the man was ok, he didn't want him to be hurting, but he really did look like he was in pain, and there didn't seem to be any cause for it. He turned onto one elbow and stroked the man's hair gently, but was stopped by those dark blue eyes that rose to his.

"Bunny?" Launcha asked in a small voice, turning the boy over and cupping his face gently, but even as he was being so gentle with one hand the other was curling its fingers tightly around the boys slim throat and squeezing.

Phayt made a distressed sound as Launcha did this his hands shooting to the fingers going around his throat and gripping as his eyes filled with tears. He could feel his cheeks flushing as he tried unsuccessfully to draw air through his lungs. He could feel the need to cough rising, but he couldn't draw any air. He could feel the cold fear stabbing into his gut as he clawed at the hand wrapped tightly around his throat.

"L...Launcha" he choked out his body beginning to shake.

"Launcha?" Reckade asked softly, panting slightly as he had run to get here.

It seemed like they made it just in time. Ezura put a hand to his mouth and stayed back by the threshold, unsure what to do and wanting to stay out of the way. Knowing this was dangerous territory to be walking in to Reckade approached slowly with his hands raised.

"Baby?" Reckade continued in a soft voice, putting a finger to his lips and meeting Phayts eyes to signal for him to be quiet. With his other hand he stroked Launcha's hair.

"Mama?" Launcha asked as his fingers loosened from around Phayts neck, allowing the boy to couch and gag as he gasped for air.

"It's bed time baby." Reckade said as he continued the soft motion and gently pushed Launcha down onto his bed, moving his other hand quickly to signal for Phayt to get out of the bed and room silently and quickly.

Phayt moved getting up and moving away quickly, scrambling out of the sheets and off the bed, trembling as he moved to Ezura who wrapped his arms and wings around the boy to hid Phayt from anyone's view. They were both slightly in awe as Reckade continued to gently murmur to Launcha and stroke his hair lovingly.

"It's okay baby." Reckade whispered. "Mama's not going out tonight." He continued and Launcha sighed happily, slipping his fingers into Reckades hair, not really seeing the person in front of him.

"Mama, you're so pretty." Launcha said happily in a softer voice.

"You too baby." Reckade replied and stroked Launchas hair until his hands slackened and he fell asleep.

Reckade slowly and carefully disentangling himself from the sleeping man and walked to the door, closing it tightly behind himself afterward. He could feel Ezuras eyes on him and the curiosity that was burning with them, but he simply looked away sighing and trying to find the words to explain. He watched as Ezura's beautiful white wings slowly unfolded to reveal Phayt hiding behind them. Reckade had almost forgotten about the boy, but as he noticed the shockingly blue eyes the boy slipped from Ezura's hold and slid to the ground as if his legs couldn't support him any longer. Reckade turned again to face the boy and watched as he seemed to go into shock. Reckade said as he crouched down to brush his fingers along Phayts cheeks softly.

"You should go home." Reckade suggested softly to Phayt.

He was indeed going into shock as he sat there staring straight ahead without really seeing. A shadowy mist was leaving his body is waves, clouding the hall and chocking the angels. This was something to be feared in grim reapers, it was a defense mechanism that protected the reaper when he goes into moment like these, it shuts down all the muscles and functions, but prolongs the life, eventually developing an impenetrable crystal sphere around the reaper, preventing death or injury until the reaper could recover, however on the outside it provided instant death to any attack.

"Is he ok?" Ezura whispered as he leaned down next to Reckade "why isn't he moving?"

Reckades eyes narrowed as he brushed at the boys hair. "This boy is a grim reaper." He said in awe. "Don't touch him." He warned as he pulled his hands away and left down the hall. "Rei!" He yelled as he grabbed Ezuras hand pulling him along

"Is he ok? why are you yelling for Rei? Is it bad being a grim reaper?" He asked in quick succession as he was dragged away from the boy he was worrying over, continuously glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Phayt was still okay or that his condition at least hadn't worsened.

"Sh, no questions now." Reckade said as gently as he could to Ezura, trying not to offened him even though he was upset.

"Hmn," Rei asked as he popped his head out from the kitchen.

"Why the fuck is a grim reaper in the house!" Reckade yelled dragging Ezura with him.

"Why is the demon spawn itself still alive?" Rei shot back, leaning nonchalantly on the divider of the kitchen and living area.

"What's going on! Why are you so mad that a grim reaper is here!" Ezura yelled trying to get his own answers in the sudden madness in the house, ignoring Rei's dig at him understanding that they were not on good terms. "Reckade is something wrong?" He gentled after the sudden silence and attention he drew to himself, all eyes now on him.

"He's probably here to kill you." Reckade snapped and then turned back to Rei who murmured under his breath, "Like you should have." Reckade growled and pointed down the hall. "He's freaking out in the hall, go fix it!"

"...I don't think he's here to kill me Reckade" Ezura mumbled in a small voice, not quite believing it, or not quite wanting to. "How do you fix someone who's freaking out like that?"

"Actually I know for a fact he was." Reckade gentled once Rei left the room and he touched the boys face gently. "Otherwise he would not be here." He brushed his fingers through the boys soft hair. "Rei is skilled at these things." Reckade promised after they made eye contact for a short while. "He will help the grim reaper and then we will figure out what to do from there. Things have become messy, and it will not be easy from here." Reckade groaned and held a hand to his head.

"I don't care if it's easy or not" Ezura protested softly not looking to Reckade, a quiet kind of strength in his words. "I don't want easy... I just want to live." he said as he pulled out of Reckades grasp. "What made you... decide not to kill me?"

"That's difficult to say." Reckade replied coldly as he pulled sighed. "It's just a feeling for now." He finally decided on.

"So, what now?" Ezura whispered as he closed his eyes, knowing not to ask more about Reckade's motives even though he felt he really needed to know. It was his life in danger after all. His eyes snapped open again before Reckade had a chance to reply. "...I-I need to go out" he said turned away seeming suddenly saddened.

"Go out why?" Reckade asked grabbing his arm and pulling him back in close.

"I-I... I'm hungry...and I only drink blood...so I need to go out...and find something, someone." Ezura said startled by Reckades actions and ashamed at admitting to needing to feed.

"That won't do." Reckade protested and frowned in thought. "It's especially too dangerous now." He stroked the boys hair unconsciously. "What if you draw a little from me? If you have small meals but frequent ones we should both manage fine right?" He murmured in thought, not really upset about the feeding aspect.

He knew and understood that the boy lived off blood, he could separate that in his mind enough to understand that in a sense so too did humans, he was however, upset about leaving the new born blood angel alone to fend for himself in a world that wanted him dead. Ezura paused before nodding, surprised by Reckades offer, not really understanding where it came from or why, but understanding an easy meal and an offered one at that.

"Yeah...that should work," Ezura said softly, blinking up at him still a bit confused about the offer, but not protesting in the least. "Can... we go back to your room then so...I don't feel so awkward feeding from you in the open?"

"I don't live here." Reckade said worrying his lower lip with his teeth.

"Where do you live?" he asked blinking slightly surprised by that. "Is there somewhere we could go?" He cocked his head to the side innocently.

Reckade sighed and rested his head on the blood angels shoulder, unconsciously running his fingers through the silky strands, loving the feel as it slipped through his fingers like water. It had become a sort of habit to stroke the boys hair and he took pleasure in the closeness and that Ezura accepted him enough to do so. He really did have such lovely hair.

"I use to live in the heavens, however, I've been banished. I think there is a spare bedroom here, but it may be cluttered with storage. It should work for these purposes though." Reckade said after a moment of thought, mourning the loss of his home and sucking it up to move on with his choice of sparing this life and therefore protecting it. He slipped his hand into Ezuras and led the way to the other side of the house and the spare room.

~FALLEN ~ Reckade , Ezura, Launcha, Phayt, Rei, Marian, Reed, Shiki, Shuu, ~FALLEN~

Grumbling Rei moved down the hall and squatted before the shocked grim reaper. He hated being ordered around, and hated more waiting on little boys who did not listen to warning and ended up getting damaged because of it. He had plenty of training in healing, but he used his skills to heal those who needed or deserved it, not just any one who strolled through the door and ignorantly did as they please without listening to warning. He had warned the boy not to get involved with Launcha, and he'd stayed on his own. Rei sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Though, he supposed it was nice to see Launcha so happy, and it took him a relatively long time to hurt the boy, he didn't happen to kill him so maybe the grim reaper deserved to be healed for his efforts and he would wise up afterwards that Launcha is a force much too big to take on.

"Phayt?" He asked in a soothing voice to see if he could get a response.

Phayt continued to sit there breathing softly as the shadowy mist began to grow thicker his eyes turning the darker blue completely then as his breathing grew even softer. Rei could see that he was losing the boy to his deep unconscious, whatever had happened must have really scared him, and based on the lovely red marks around his throat that were now turning a dark purple, Rei could guess that Launcha had tried to strangle his beloved bunny. That happened to be the man's go to killing move. Rei wasn't really surprised, but he was mildly curious why a grim reaper would go into shock over it. Had no one ever tried to kill him before? Surely there was worse seen in a fight, or was there some other emotion hidden under all of this? Did Phayt perhaps have feelings for Launcha? That might explain why it would shock someone so deeply to watch their love interest turn crazed and attempt to strangle the life out of you, to watch the light fade from your eyes.

Rei sighed heavily, not interested in the love lives of others, not wanting to be involved, not wanting to see them happy or sad, just wanting to be left alone in his own god damn house. He took out his knife and his bag of pick me up pills that he liked to eat when he felt the world became too sickening and crushed a large white pill with his knife and then tilted the boys head back so that he could smooth it over his lips and force some into his mouth. He normally wouldn't splurge his fun drugs on a kid like this, but he knew that if he used electricity to wake him it could be considered as an attack and kill him. Electricity was known to have restorative properties to those who slipped into shock so he instead fed the boy a plant focused on the same properties of electricity in pill form. Phayt jerked suddenly and his eyes shot back to normal as the smoke was drawn back into him quickly, the room growing cold and the force of the sudden power rustling Rei's clothing and hair.

"W-what?" he gasped with wide worried eyes and drew in air, casting his eyes about frantically, not seeing for a while until his heart rate slowed to normalcy.

"Are you prone to depression little one?"Rei asked as he held his hand against Phayts head and moved the other to his neck to check his pulse.

"'I-I... Guess I am." He whispered as he let Rei handle him without moving much.

"These fits often happen with disturbing news or shock to depressed individuals. I want to perform some electroshock therapy on you when you're feeling more yourself." Rei said as he brushed hair from Phayts eyes and helped the boy to his feet.

"..Do I have to go back to Reed?" He said in a scared broken sort of whisper starting to tear up. "I don't want to go back to him"

"Who is Reed?" Rei asked turning back to the boy interest renewed, apparently Phayt wasn't a hundred percent sure where he was right now.

"Reed is a demon..." he whispered in the same scared childlike voice."He captures creatures and makes them do his bidding, he keeps them in cages...an- and experiments on them or does other terrible things to them! He's a very bad man!"

"You need not go anywhere." Rei replied softly, storing that information away nicely.

~FALLEN ~ Reckade , Ezura, Launcha, Phayt, Rei, Marian, Reed, Shiki, Shuu, ~FALLEN~

Ezura followed Reckade back to the room moving to hold Reckades hand as they traveled through the dark hall. He wanted to show his thanks and appreciation, and felt that just words were not enough. He knew that their relationship was not the best and that Reckade had no reason to do this for him, but yet the man was and he saw that, and was terribly grateful for it.

"Thank you... for letting me do this." he said gently after a long moment. "It means a lot to me." He finally decided on, feeling the words fell flat in expression to his feelings.

Reckade sighed and sat down on one of the many boxes in the room after opening the door and walking in. "I risked my life not to kill you, why should I stop risking it now to feed you?"

"You are very kind Reckade." Ezura smiled gently moving forward into the room and rested his hands on Reckades legs as he knelt before the man, he slowly raised his eyes and moved to wrap his arms around Reckades neck making sure the movements were nonthreatening and not sudden.

"Gently." Reckade warned as he took a calming breath and closed his eyes, trying to relax, Ezura's words running through his mind as he tried to sort out if he really was kind, or selfish.

Ezura bent forward a bit closer, pressing their bodies together slowly reaching his tongue out to lick the area, preparing it and tasting the skin of the other man with closer eyes. Reckade closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, his hands reaching up to tangle in Ezura's hair, looking to steady himself, but clutching like a scared child to the soft strands. He heard the soft breath echoing in the close space as Ezura opened his mouth and took a soft breath before pressing his teeth to the area, and then the fangs slowly sank under the skin. Ezura's eyelashes brushed along Reckades neck as the fluttered to half lidded and he timidly drink slowly taking in the life blood slowly so generously offered to him. Reckade gasped at the feeling and his hands automatically pulled at the others hair, his eyes squeezing tighter as that same feeling of euphoria overcame him, and his breathing grew more rapid. Ezura pressed closer, their chests brushing together and the heat increasing as Ezura's tongue brushed over Reckades neck soothingly drinking still slowly and timidly and carefully aimed to please and not the hungry blood thirsty bite it could have been.

"I'm getting dizzy." Reckade warned, his voice having taken on a lusty sort of growl as he squeezed the boys shoulder in warning.

Ezura pulled back at this, licking at his own lips as he eyed Reckade to be sure he was okay, taking in the lidded eyes and moving back in to sweep his tongue over the wound slowly to take up the last drop moaning softly the feeling. The emotion behind the consensual exchange having brought pleasure to him.

"It feels good to feed?" Reckade observed as he tried to hide a shiver from the affair, his brow furrowing as his head swum dangerously.

Ezura nodded as he lay his head against his shoulder "R-really good." he said gently as he nuzzled his throat then.

"Is it supposed to be that way?" Reckade stiffened at that but allowed his muscles to relax.

"I don't know... I don't think so." he mumbled as he stood there breathing softly still trying to come down from the rush as he buried his head once more in his neck "...It didn't the first time I fed from you."

"It felt good the first time for me." Reckade admitted out loud before he'd really thought about what he was saying and regretting it once the statement was in the air.

"...did it feel good a few minutes ago?" he asked as he glanced up quickly to Reckade.

"Yes." He replied shortly and cast his eyes away, standing up and leaving the room not wanting to pursue this topic.

Ezura frowned as he stayed in the room "..." he fell silent before he sank to his knees closing his eyes. He wasn't born naive, he knew what pleasure was and what brought pleasure, however he was confused by Reckades actions. If he felt that way, why would he leave, why was he so short? He wrapped his arms tighter around his legs and sighed heavily, body still humming with pleasure and mind with frustration.

Ezura frowned as he looked towards the door of the room, he didn't know why Reckade had walked out, it made him sad and a bit angry. He said it had brought him pleasure too, so why would he just walk out. Weren't people who brought each other pleasure supposed to do things together? Ezura bit his lip his fangs piercing the skin as he ran a hand under the yukata and then to his member as he began to stroke slowly and softly his body shuddering as he moaned gently. This is how people were supposed to react to pleasure; he didn't see why he should not. He wasn't sure if this was right or not, but he didn't care as he began to stroke himself faster breathing hard as he sat there 'nnn" he moaned out softly as he began to move even faster, naturally this was his first time ever doing something like this so he could already feel himself coming close.

Mostly fueled by pure feeling and confusion he allowed his head to loll back a deep sigh escaping his lips. Ezura jerked as he came biting his lip harder so he didn't make any sounds he was breathing hard as he looked down at the yukata that was now dirtied and moved his hand out staring at it before he moved and licked it with childlike curiosity.

~FALLEN ~ Reckade , Ezura, Launcha, Phayt, Rei, Marian, Reed, Shiki, Shuu, ~FALLEN~

"Would you like to proceed with the therapy?" Rei asked offering his hand to the boy still sitting somewhat dazed on the floor in the hall.

Phayt paused before nodding slowly "o-ok" he said gently smiling at him, trying to wipe the spooked feeling from his skin and get back to normalcy.

"Please go in and lie down on the bed then." Rei said as he opened the door to his room and left for a moment to get some ice, after helping the boy to his feet, mildly impressed by the shaky smile, seeing the inner strength the boy was trying to show.

Phayt went into his room and lied down on the bed slowly laying back onto it, a bit confused about being in Rei's room and trying not to snoop through the others room. He ran his fingers along the the sheets admiring the silky softness and sighing. Rei came back in and advised him to remove his shirt as he opened his bedside nightstand and lubed his hands with lotion, or what looked like lotion but was really cooling sex lube, but Phayt didn't need to know that. Phayt took off his shirt slowly as he looked up at Rei smiling softly at him.

"Okay." He said a little uneasily.

"Now, where would you prefer the treatment? It's almost like a massage, it would probably be more practical on your back, but I don't know how effective that would be...Perhaps we should shave your head and then proceed?" He hummed to himself in thought.

Phayt touched his hair quickly as if holding the strands would prevent the loss. "N-no" he said a bit hysterically. "I-I like my hair thank you... m-my backs fine... but I don't want to shave my head."

"Fine." Rei grumbled and climbed onto the boys back, hands lubed and taking deep calming breathes. "Now, this will be much like a massage, however it will become rather hot and the tingling with be small burst of electricity." Rei warned.

Phayt nodded as he lay there closing his eyes slowly and relaxing slightly as he took deep breaths, waiting for him to begin. Rei was murmuring to himself as he worked his hands over the smooth skin of the boys back, every now and then allowing the properties of electricity to flow from his finger tips in small quantities and work into the boys back, grabbing ice smooth over the skin before it got to hot. Phayt was laying there his eyes closed, letting him work how he needed to work. He took soft breath and would take sharp ones whenever he was shocked, gritting his teeth and gripping the sheets, feeling the warmth almost blistering before the ice smoothed over it. Rei spent a long time on his back before moving up to the others neck, trying to get closer to the brain and the source.

"Does this seem more effective?" He asked after a shock.

Phayt jerked making a distressed sound, but sighed afterwards, fingers loosening in the sheets and body relaxing again.

"W-what is...-it supposed to do exactly?" He grumbled into the pillow.

"It returns feeling and movement to the muscles. Ideally it wakes someone from the catatonic state, but for good measure I thought you should undergo the process in a preventative manner." Rei explained.

"Why is that?" he asked "It does feel different though."

"For the same reason that electricity can bring a human back to life." Rei said by way of explanation. "Perhaps we should stop for now. To be safe we might should continue these sessions once a day. Especially if you intend to spend time with Launcha." Rei said as he got off the boys back and spread some ice over his skin, allowing it to melt and cool on him, the cooling gel also taking affect.

"Ok...will we do it every night?" he stretching a bit, testing his muscles. "and... is Launcha mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"We shall see." Rei said as he moved away and threw a towel at the boy. "No, Launcha is not mad at you, and it was nothing that you did or did not do. You are not to blame, but you should know that Launcha is a damaged person. It would be best for you if you gave up now, but I don't see you doing that so I'll advise this to you. It will be a long and difficult road and you may end up dead by his hand. He is not fully aware and is in a lot of pain. Reckade and I still struggle with him, all that we know we have learned through experience. It is hard to heal the mind, but for all I know you could be good for him. He fought for you, and he choose you above another that in itself is unusual and perhaps promising. I've seen glimpses of himself more with you around." Rei said turning back to the door and opening it.

" You may be a good thing, but you may also just end up dead like the others." Rei said before leaving the room.

"I... I still want to try. If I die it's my own fault..." he vowed to the empty room.


	4. Breakfast, TimeLord, Mama

**Fallen**

Chapter Four

_Breakfast, Time-lord, Mama_

"Ezura." Reckade said knocking on the door with the back of his knuckles after taking some time to cool off.

Ezura was sitting there not responding as he licked the mess off his hand, not wanting to just haphazardly wipe it somewhere and a bit curious about how it tasted. He felt very much like a child as he scrunched his nose at the bitter taste, but was to content from what he'd just done to pay it much mind. He was entirely relaxed and happy now as he took some deep breathes.

"I'm coming in." Reckade called as he opened the door carrying pillows blankets some sheets and a comforter so they could make a bed but he paused in the door and his hand slipped on the bedding. "What are you- were you, are you-"He stuttered.

" I couldn't help myself I'm sorry!" he whispered looking away from him quickly as he sat there moving his hands into his lap trying to hide his flushed face and the mess on his hand, he really hadn't expected Reckade to come back so soon.

"No, I understand." Reckade said as he bent to pick up the things he'd dropped. "Perhaps I didn't take you seriously enough before. Pleasure is a very new feeling for you right?" He asked as he set to work making a makeshift bed, trying to ignore the scene before him, so as not to embarrass Ezura, though the boy looked thoroughly debauched and it was sort of sexy.

"Y-yeah" he mumbled as he continued to sit there watching Reckade, slightly confused about his sudden acceptance. "It really is."

"We should just sleep for now. We will need to be rested, who knows how deadly the morning will prove to be. We aren't exactly hidden here." Reckade said as he threw the pillows down on his makeshift bed. "I figured we could sleep together as a...truce."

Ezura paused before nodding as he went over to the makeshift bed and looked at him "Y-you can sleep with a pillow between us if you want" he mumbled gently as he went to lie on the bed timidly. Reckade sighed heavily, put off by how timid the boy was around him and decided to ignore his comment and lay down close to him. "Just sleep." He ordered. Ezura nodded as he slowly moved closer to him closing his eyes with a soft sigh, he was asleep in a matter of seconds falling into a peaceful slumber. Reckade took a bit longer for sleep, but followed after the other without any further incident.

~FALLEN ~ Reckade, Ezura, Launcha, Phayt, Rei, Marian, Reed, Shiki, Shuu, ~FALLEN~

Rei came back in to the room and lead the boy out into the hall, sure that he'd rested enough and he was ready to have the nuisance out of his bed. He was tired and all these kids running around, it was giving him a headache.

"Where will I sleep tonight?" Phayt asked softly as he watched him, noting how he rubbed at his head as if it hurt. "Anywhere in particular?"

"With Launcha. He will be better when he wakes and he's most true to himself in sleep." Rei said as he led the boy into the Launcha's room, happy to deposit him there and be done with it.

Phayt nodded grimly as he looked to the sleeping Launcha and moved to the bed slowly a bit hesitant about being close to the man again, especially since he was so scary just a little while ago. He crawled onto the bed, freezing when Launcha woke slightly and welcomed him with open arms.

"You came back." Launcha sighed and slipped back into sleep, after pulling his bunny down into his chest.

"Yeah I came back," he smiled as he laid his head on his chest "I won't run away from you." He whispered back and Rei closed the door shaking his head.

"Stupid kid." He grumbled to himself, but a smile broke out over his face anyways.

~FALLEN ~ Reckade, Ezura, Launcha, Phayt, Rei, Marian, Reed, Shiki, Shuu, ~FALLEN~

"Bunny!" Launcha yelled when he woke in the morning, waking the whole house. "I didn't crush you!"

"No you didn't" he said gently as he rubbed at his eyes, having been woken up and was still tired. "I'm alright." he said yawning lightly as he gazed at him.

"This is the first time a pet has made it through the night!" Launcha whispered excitedly.

"We will be careful so I make it through even more nights." he said as he lay back stretching slowly.

"Do I have to be very careful?" Launcha asked wondering if he was careful enough before.

"No we are doing great the way we are." he said softly as he began to sit up slowly, his shirt having been left in Reis room.

"Bunny took off his clothes! Did you do it because I got upset?" Launcha asked touching the newly exposed skin on the boy's collarbone, his eyes straying lower, appreciatively.

"No Rei asked that I take it off so he could help me," he said, blinking a bit startled at the intimate touch. "But if you like I will keep my clothes off. I can even remove my pants." he whispered gently, purring for attention, just innocently liking the affection, though not understanding what he was implying.

"No." Launcha said in a moment of clarity and then held a hand to his head. "That's fine. You're perfect how you are." He continued before slipping out of the bed, but as soon as he made it to the door he spun around with the same childlike smile. "Coming to breakfast bunny blue eyes?"

"Ok" he smiled "what will we eat?" he asked as he took Launchas hand slowly "I'm really hungry too. I didn't get dinner." He pouted remembering last night and how it didn't go so well.

Launcha pulled his bunny close, hugging him to his chest lovingly. He was good with emotions, just like children were. He was sensitive to the mood and could tell when his bunny was having dark thoughts, and he didn't happen to like his first overnight pet to feel unhappy or sad, so he bent to whisper in his ear. "Bunnies eat carrots."

"They also eat other fruits and veggies...they enjoy cabbage, but carrots are a definite favorite," he grinned "they also really like apples!"

"They do? What about waffles, can you eat waffles bunny?" He asked slightly awed as he stopped in the hall as if this was ground breaking stuff.

~FALLEN ~ Reckade, Ezura, Launcha, Phayt, Rei, Marian, Reed, Shiki, Shuu, ~FALLEN~

Ezura jerked awake at hearing the yell looking around tiredly and wide eyed, slightly confused and startled, before finally resting his eyes on Reckade to see if he was awake a hungry sound leaving his stomach.

"Hungry?" Reckade asked, half awake and rubbing at his eyes, also woken by the noise, but more used to it.

Ezura nodded still sleepily as he moved up close to Reckade slowly, placing a hand on his chest and breathing him in, eyes fluttering at the tempting smell he found there, as he pushed even closer, tempted by the hunger and the knowledge that he'd been given the okay for this.

"Wait!" Reckade breathed stopping the boy. "Let me eat something first." He insisted, which caused Ezura to frown before nodding as he pulled away laying back slowly as he put his arm over his eyes. "I'll be back then." Reckade said as he got up to make himself something to eat, however feeling bad about making the boy wait, and the way he looked so dejected with his arm over his eyes that way.

Ezura drifted off again slightly as he waited so he could feed. Reckade wondered into the kitchen, surprised to find it still empty, but taking advantage by making himself a small meal of toast and jam. He was just leaving the kitchen fed and happy when Rei slumped into the dining table chair looking pissed. "I will kill that lunatic." He growled and Reckade chuckled before slipping back into the his room, knowing that Rei was cranky when woken before ready and not wanting to sit around and hear the rest of that rant, as amusing as it would have been.

Ezura had fallen back asleep by the time Reckade slipped back into the room, there seemed to be an even gentler look about him as he breathed in slowly his hair falling into his face slightly covering part of the boys soft features, as his chest rose and fell with every deep breath. He was so human, so innocent. Reckade saw no reason to disturb him so he slipped out of the room again and back into the kitchen to watch the theatrics of the meal, and deal with the rant, no matter how sardonic it may be. However as soon as he slipped the door shut again Ezura groaned as he began to wake up at the sound, once again looking around as if lost.

~FALLEN ~ Reckade, Ezura, Launcha, Phayt, Rei, Marian, Reed, Shiki, Shuu, ~FALLEN~

"Yes... we can, though not too much syrup. Bunnies don't like too many sweets." Phayt announced happily.

"Bunnies are so cool!" Launcha said excitedly and skipped into the kitchen to toast frozen waffles for himself and his bunny. "Rei, bunnies eat waffles, but they don't like a lotta sweet!" Launcha informed.

"Do they now?" Rei asked as he looked to Phayt with narrowed eyes and sipped at his coffee.

"yup." he said as he sat at the table as he leaned on his hand "Bunnies really don't like meat though." he said making a face then.

"What, that's so crazy!" Launcha said listening form the kitchen but he suddenly jumped away from the toaster shooting it a few times as the waffles popped out.

Reckade snorted at Launcha's antics, not surprised, they went through toasters every week because Launcha would get scared and shoot them. He patted Rei on the shoulder as he passed, the man who was massaging his temples already and groaning. "I'm checking on Ezura. I think he's up." Reckade said and let himself into the spare room.

Phayt nodded "Yeah, is there anything else you want to know about bunnies Launcha?"

Putting his gun away and glaring at the toaster he turned back to Phayt. "Nope, my bunny whispers and tells me when I'm doing things wrong."

"Don't worry I will Launcha," he muttered softly smiling at this strange childlike man. "Since, you are my owner and I wear clothes, you need to pick things for me to wear." Phayt pointed out; just trying to be sure he got a fresh pair of clothing and didn't have to remain shirtless for the rest of this strange life here.

"Yay! It's like dress up! Will you wear anything I choose?" He asked plating the waffles and bringing them and the syrup to the table.

"Yes I will wear anything, like a good bunny." Phayt smiled, loving how easy to please Launcha was.

Rei chocked on his coffee, unsure how this bunny could be so innocent and say such implying things. The kid probably didn't even know what sort of submissive sexual things he was implying, and Launcha was just smiling happily at them.

"Good. Here bunny." He said pushing the plate to his pet.

"Thank you Launcha!" he said as he took it and put a little syrup on and then began to eat happily. "This is good thank you."

"No!" Launcha said yanking the plate back. "Bunnies can't have sweets!"

"We can have a little bit of sweets remember, we just can't have a lot" Phayt frowned reaching for the plate again.

"How do I know what is too much?" Launcha frowned as he let go of the plate.

"I can tell when it's too much." he hummed

"Okay." Launcha pouted and ate his own breakfast.

"So what should we do today?" Phayt asked while taking slow bites, enjoying his breakfast.

"Do not attract attention Launcha." Rei cut in, "Reckade is being hunted and so is that damned blood angel."

"Don't be so mean about it! You can ask tell him nicely cant you?" Phayt said scrunching up his nose in distaste, at how rude Rei could be sometimes. He really treated Launcha poorly.

"That was nicely." Rei said with a raised eyebrow, not liking how this bunny was standing up for Launcha, Rei was used to his word being law, but he supposed it was a good thing.

A soft knock came to the door, a beautiful woman was standing at the door, dressed in a kimono and using a paper umbrella to shield her from the heat of the day. She had long black hair, held up in pig tails and sharp features, though she appeared to be flat-chested. She was wearing colors of black and red, and her skin was a pale creamy color. Rei excused himself upon hearing the knock at the door, glad to get out of the room to get the door and upon opening it slammed it back shut without a word just a glance

"Don't be rude!" Phayt said appalled as he stood slowly "you have to actually see what the person wants."

The women sighed and knocked again "Come on I know you're in there you slimy fuckass!" Came the shockingly male reply.

"I have to do no such thing. Launcha, keep the bunny in check." Rei growled and Launcha wrapped his arms around his bunny.

"He'll take you away..." Launcha whimpered.

"Go away you two faced whore." Rei growled. "We don't hold company with toxic cum-filled assholes!"

"Ok" Phayt frowned as he looked up at Launcha before turning around and hugging him.

"One I'm not a whore, two I haven't had sex since the last time we met. Now open the damn door. I need a place to stay for a little while." The person in the kimono said in exasperation.

"They always yell bad names at each other." Launcha whispered and lead Phayt back to the table and sat him in his lap where he then fed him bites of breakfast.

"Fuck that. I'll turn to stone upon looking at you. Whore yourself out for money, your good at it." Rei shot back dead bolting the door for good measure, he really didn't want to let this man inside, or women, or whatever the hell he wanted to be.

Phayt smiled as he happily let him feed him humming in appreciation, and doing his best to ignore the insults and explicative's being yelled through the door so early in the morning. He really felt wrong letting it happen, guests should be treated kindly, but apparently Rei didn't know how to do that.

The man in the kimono sighed as he touched the door his time powers rotting away the door altogether and he stepped inside smugly. "Why thank you for your kind hospitality." He said sarcastically.

"Will the bunny wear a dress?" Launcha hummed turning back to the conversation before.

"You're the fucking devil, Marian. You owe me a god damn door." He growled as he threw his coffee at the other, even in knowing it would never hit.

Phayt smiled and nodded his head yes, but jerked his head around to watch as the door rotted away and a beautiful person stepped through, however this person was saying some really nasty things before. His voice was soothing, even as he was being sarcastic, Marian just had one of those perfect pitched voices that were so easy to listen to.

"I owe you nothing." Marian said as he turned to Rei putting a hand on his slender hip "You owe me."

~FALLEN ~ Reckade, Ezura, Launcha, Phayt, Rei, Marian, Reed, Shiki, Shuu, ~FALLEN~

"You okay?" Reckade asked as he walked back into the room trying not to sound amused, as he found the blood angel buried under a pile of boxes.

"I'm fine but I have no clue what fell on me." he mumbled as he began to move, shoving boxes off himself his hair strewn in his face and his clothing a mess.

Reckade moved over and helped the boy up, pushing the box aside and turning Ezura's head quickly as he saw what looked disturbingly like porn in the boxes. Distracting the other from looking inside and asking questions that he was sure he didn't want to answer. Ezura looked back at the box blinking at what he saw.

"What is that?" Ezura asked as he turned more to pull open the box and nearly doubled over it as he looked inside.

"You're hungry right?" Reckade asked by way of distraction as he turned the boys head again.

"Yeah I am" he whispered as he gazed up at him forgetting about the box.

"I've eaten; I shouldn't faint this time, so you can draw a bit more." He explained.

Ezura nodded as he moved to wrap his arms around his neck slowly pausing to breathe across his neck before biting in slowly and softly. Licking at the skin and sighing at the taste, his eyes fluttering closed as he pulled Reckade close, fingers twisting in the short now black hair. Reckade groaned feeling that feeling of euphoria again, there was no mistaking it. It felt amazing, and he didn't want it to stop. He twisted his fingers in Ezura's hair and pulled him closer, bending down to allow better access. Ezura compensating by beginning to drink a bit faster as he pushed closer to him a hand running down his chest and his breathing in quickening as he moaned around the soft skin of Reckades neck.

"Don't." Reckade hissed as he pried his eyes open, the sensation becoming too much."I can't-" He cut himself off with a groan.

Ezura ignored him anyways focusing on his own breathing which was becoming pants as he moaned again as he ran his hand over Reckades chest and lay it to rest over his heart, feeling it flutter and beat quickly, strangely fascinated by this, to the point where it slowly his thirst and he took slower gulps, savoring the taste.

"Ezura." Reckade hissed in warning, but was unwilling to cut off the others meal, but Ezura simply hummed and pressed closer to him, willing to devour his whole body.

"Ezura, stop." He panted as he pushed the boy away, "Is there any way we can do this...without the feelings?" He asked a bit softer still trying to catch his breath.

"Why would you want to stop the feelings?" he asked as his hands fell to his sides slowly obviously not understanding.

"It's too much." Reckade groaned. "They all rush in at once and I feel like I'm drowning." He continued as he fell back onto the makeshift bed. "Try again, but without the feelings."

"What's wrong with feeling them!" he said quickly frowning as he put a hand to his chest "what is wrong with them!"

"It's too much!" Reckade shouted as he shot up into a sitting position to see the other anger all over his face, but seeing Ezura hurt made him fall back to the duvet with a sigh. "It's too much too soon."

"How is it too much? What about it is too much?" he snapped at him "Its fine to me! It's normal!"

"If I could make you feel it I would." He sighed tiredly running a hand over his eyes. "It's like dying and all I can see is you, all I can feel is you, all my thoughts are surrounded by you and the intense feeling of just letting go, just letting you have me and eat me! Just giving up, because the angel will make it better, make the wanting go away, and that's what it is. A wanting, a yearning for something so bad and it's like I want to rip my skin off to get closer to you I just can't handle the feelings." He said closing his eyes and fisting the sheets, hard in his pants and hating it.

"I can't stop the feelings." he said as he watched him "I really can't, its- I- its apart of the feeding I think." He struggled to say

"Hurts." Reckade said brokenly.

Ezura frowned at hearing that, his eyes watering, and he reached a hand up to quickly brush them away. Before he started to full out cry his body tensed up and he ran, leaving the room quickly, he didn't want to hurt the man. He pushed past Rei quickly and ran out of the house.

"Kitty?" Launcha asked in surprise as he saw the angel run.

"Ah, fuck. Not now." Rei complained as he took off after the blood angel. "Ezura Stop!" He yelled.

Ezura continued ignoring Rei and Launcha as he spread his wings and took off quickly into the skies. He knew they couldn't reach him up there, Only Reckade could, but Reckade hadn't followed.

"Oh motherfuckin' shit." Rei cursed and sulked back to the house. "Marian? Do me a favor and we will forget about the door?"

"What favor do you want?" Marian asked with a Cheshire smile, pushing his bangs from his face.

"I need that boy who just took off to come back." Rei sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I understand this is a big thing and will allow you to board here for as long as you need as well."

"Such a big thing you want from me. Alright I suppose." Marian said as he moved forward and snapped the time shifting as Ezura was brought back to before he took off, the room growling cold and gray as it played backwards a moment.

Rei rolled his eyes and snatched out with one hand to grab Ezura's upper arm before he could take off. "No, no. Come sulk in my room." Rei said nodding to Marian giving him permission to come too.

Marian began to follow Rei back to his room calmly. Ezura whipped at his eyes following Rei slowly back as he continued to cry, although now he was confused as he felt disoriented like he really had managed to take off into the skies before, but the feeling passed after a moment. Rei sat the boy on the bed and knelt before him, never thinking he'd ever show so much humanity.

"You okay little demon?" He asked trying to sound as emotional as he could, but Marian in his room was irritating him.

"Wanna spy bunny?" Launcha asked happily bouncing his knees.

"Do you want to? Because if you do I will with you!" Phayt said happily.

"No, it sounds like someone is crying." Launcha admitted.

Ezura hugged him quickly crying into his shoulder "I don't know what to do! I'm hurting Reckade every time I have to feed from him. He gets these feelings he says are hurting him, but I don't understand. I feel so good when I bite him! Why would it hurt him but feel good for me! I'm so confused." he began to cry harder as he pressed his face into Rei's neck. Marian hummed as he watched the boy lazily [putting down his umbrella and pulling out a small bag from his shirt. He then opened it, beginning to pull out items he owned, unpacking and watching the scene like it was television. He wasn't apart of this conversation so he didn't say anything. Rei pulled away uncomfortable.

"You are feeding from him?" Rei started sounding cross but then sighed. "You must to live right? And he agreed to it, so it is his own burden. He will find a way to deal with it, you did nothing wrong." Rei decided on instead, stroking the boy's long hair. "God damn it Marian, don't unpack!"

"Oh excuse me. Did you say I can stay for as long as I need? That little thing isn't part of my problems. I don't know why the hell Id be a part of this conversation." Marian shot back sarcastically.

"I don't want to feed from him anymore, if it hurts him." he mumbled softly, trying to ignore Marian and his hurtful words. "I want to feed from someone else."

"That's too bad. I don't like crying" Phayt whispered back to Launcha.

"There are plenty of options in this mad house." Rei offered flippantly as he turned to Marian and started pulling his hair. "You cross dressing tranny! I never said you would be staying in my room!"

"Me either. Mama used to cry a lot." Launcha said before pushing Phayt out of his lap and leaving for his room by himself.

Phayt frowned as he stood there not sure if he should follow or not before he took a few steps forward. "Launcha" he whispered.

Ezura frowned as he watched him pull marinas hair, he really felt like this was a bad time, and that he was being ignored. He felt awful and Rei just kept bickering, obviously there were some other serious problems going on here, but Ezura couldn't help but feel like he was being looked down on like his problems weren't serious.

"I won't sleep anywhere else you common dog now let me go or I will turn back time and let that thing fly away." Marian threatened grabbing Rei's wrist.

"Can I feed from you Rei?" Ezura whispered softly as he watched them.

"You want to sleep with a common do- me?" Rei asked stopping his sentence to look over his shoulder at Ezura. "You want to drink from me?" He clarified and stopped fighting Marian altogether, pulling out of the others hold to kneel before Ezura again, feeling as if he'd really not treated the others problems seriously enough if he was asking to feed from him.

"Yeah" he nodded, flushing slightly and trying to look away. "You seem the best choice at the moment."

Marian went back to ignoring them as he finished unpacking and sat in a chair to begin filing his nails, not moved by this drama at all, though knowing a bit about blood angels, having studied up on them. There were very rare after all and they almost never lived more than a day.

"Okay, but just a little." Rei agreed, mostly just wanting to know what it felt like.

Ezura nodded slowly as he put his hands on Reis arms, pulling the man closer by his biceps and moving to bite in slowly, trying to be a gentle as possible. Rei gasped at the feeling and then the sudden rush; unwittingly he moaned low and started whispering softly.

"Harder, Ezura, drink my blood, my offering, Ezura. Kill me." He whispered as his eyes glazed over entirely and he hugged the boy closer, worshipping every part of the blood angel that he could touch. Ezura stopped abruptly, scared by those words as he pulled away."Don't stop." Rei pleaded his eyes watering.

"I have to." he whispered trying to be gentle, not understanding the intense emotion Rei was feeling. "I've got to stop. I don't want to take anymore. I'm full."

Marian watched frowning slightly as he stopped what he was doing to watch with narrowed eyes. He'd never seen Rei act that way and Marian was worried that a blood angel's bite really was so deadly that it made people want to give up their lives like that, or if maybe Reis reaction was super affective because of his close ties to magic. It took Rei a moment to snap out of it but when he did he frowned and whipped at his eyes.

"What the fuck was that!" He said flushed and scared.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know how to make it stop!" Ezura whispered as he started to cry again, scared and hurt.

Marian walked over pulled something from his kimono and forced Ezura's head back and made him drink it quickly, tossing the bottle over his shoulder afterwards.

"There you whiney little brat, now you can feed and they won't go 'psycho drink me to death'. It's a simple thing. I make this potion, you drink it once a month and they won't want you to fucking drink 'em dry"

"Really?" Ezura blinked trying not to make a face at the awful taste in his mouth.

"Would I lie about something like this fuck ass?" Marian said flippantly.

"Not from me ever again." Rei warned as he backed away from his bed holding his arms, shaken.

"But, he said it wouldn't, that wouldn't happen again remember!" Ezura protested.

Marian sighed at Rei "You big baby."

"Ya, but it freaked me out. Test his potion skills on someone else." Rei said shivering and looking away, still feeling his skin crawling.

Marian sighed "You're such a baby Rei. That's why I hate you." He said as he sat on the bed crossing his leg, the kimono he wore sliding open to reveal the white legs.

"I'm sorry Rei." Ezura mumbled gently trying not to cry again, especially with Marian sitting so close to him. He was sort of afraid of the man, since he was so brash and mean.

Rei sighed and wrapped the boy up in a quick hug to prove that he was okay.

"Go to Reckade." He said before pulling away and talking to the God forsaken devil on his bed. "Fuck the Fuck off you fucking pansy, and get off my bed!"

Ezura nodded and stood to leave as Marian made a debauched sound as Rei jumped on him.

"Oh big words for such a tiny tiny man!" Marian snapped at him.

~FALLEN ~ Reckade, Ezura, Launcha, Phayt, Rei, Marian, Reed, Shiki, Shuu, ~FALLEN~

"Mama?" Launcha asked from his bed huddled in the blankets.

"Shh Launcha its ok." Phayt whispered gently, trying to copy what he'd seen Reckade do before with a gentle look on his face as he stood beside the bed.

"Mama, you look so pretty." Launcha whispered.

Phayt paused unsure what to do before going to play along "I know" he mumbled, wanting to sooth him best he could. He just wanted to help him so badly.

"Why do you dress up Mama? Why do you leave at night?" He asked running his fingers through Phayt hair, but seeing his mom's yellow hair.

"I'm sorry, I'll tell you another time sweet heart" Phayt whispered.

"Mama, don't go." Launcha whispered, tears in his eye lashes as he clutched Phayt to his chest.

"I've got to. Now go to sleep Launcha, alright? In the morning I'll be back."

Launcha nodded and fell asleep at that and fell asleep, still clutching Phayt close to him. Phayt lay there with him silently as he slowly touched his hair, stroking it as soothingly as he could and wishing above all else that he could help this man.

"Phayt?" Launcha asked in the quiet. "Why are you still here?"

"Why would I go?" Phayt asked gently

"I scared you right?" Launcha asked gently touching the boy's hair. "I don't mean to. I can't stop it sometimes."

"It's ok. I know you don't mean to. So I won't run away."

"Run away. I'll kill you in the end, by mistake, but it will destroy me." Launcha said before slipping into sleep again.

Phayt processed those words, thinking really hard about it. Weighing why he should go against why he wanted to stay before making up his mind and kissing Launcha's cheek.

"I won't run."


	5. Baby

**Fallen**

_Chapter Five_

"_Baby"_

_Author Note: I'd like to thank you for reading this and understanding the delay._

"You ran away." Reckade accused Ezura as he looked upside down at the door from his laying position on the bed.

"You didn't come after me." Ezura countered as he stepped into the room slowly, almost cautiously, closing the door softly behind him by easing his body back against it until it clicked softly.

"Should I have?" Reckade frowned, flipping over to look at him properly.

"Why wouldn't you have?" he mumbled as he took a step forward towards the bed slowly, looking down and away as if he really didn't want to come any closer.

"You ran away." He repeated confused. "Why would you want to be followed?"

"Why wouldn't you want to follow to fix the problem?" he whispered softly sitting gingerly on the bed.

"I thought you needed space." He said making room for Ezura by shifting a little.

"Well it's a good thing Rei went after me or I would have been gone." he said crossing his arms defensively and trying to look firm.

"Rei?"Reckade asked confused.

"Yeah, he went after me" he mumbled "He brought me back to his room to calm down, and he let me feed from him."

"He let you..." He was on his feet in no time pulling Ezura into himself. "Don't do it again."

"D-don't do what again?" he gasped as he put his hands against Reckades chest, pushing him back.

"Any of what you just did. Do not run away, do not go to Rei, and do not feed on anyone but me." Reckade said firmly.

"But you didn't like what I did to you when I fed on you, and why not go to Rei? He's nice, and he understands, kind of." Ezura said making a face.

"Absolutely not, I may not have liked it, but it is mine to bare. I want you to stay away from Rei as well. He would take advantage of you." Reckade warned as he let go of Ezura to look him in the eyes.

Ezura looked into his eyes then down, feeling boxed in and threatened with the intensity that Reckade was giving him with his gaze. He almost felt ashamed, but wasn't going to allow himself to be talked out of what he wanted. He took a deep breath and looked away, willing to press the issue further.

"A man gave me a potion to drink that he says will make the thing go away." Ezura mumbled softly, not meeting Reckades eyes.

"What man?" Reckade asked as he furrowed his brow angrily.

"He looked like a woman. He had long hair that was in pigtails." Ezura explained feeling a bit better describing someone then having that heated angry look focused at him.

"Fuck. How the hell did you survive that encounter?" Reckade asked before walking to the door to find out if Marian had poisoned Ezura or not, since he only knew one man who would come here who dressed that way.

"Wait! I want-I want to try feeding from you!" he whispered fiercely as he reached out to grab Reckades arm to stop him from leaving.

"Ezura you just fed, twice." Reckade protested but allowed himself to be stopped.

"I'll just bite this time. I want to make sure it won't hurt you anymore." he whispered gazing up at him "Please, I don't want to hurt you anymore." He pleaded with watering eyes that Reckade couldn't help but give in to.

"Fine." Reckade sighed and braced himself by wrapping his arms around the boy for support.

Ezura took in a breath before biting in slowly and softly the potion Marian had given him working like he said it would. His fangs slipped under the skin gently and surprisingly with little resistance. Reckade sighed and allowed his grip to loosen as he relaxed, the feeling not as overwhelming as before, but still highly pleasurable. Ezura stood there like that for a few minutes, with his fangs buried deeply into Reckades neck, but not drinking before he began to pull away from him slowly looking up at him worried.

"It worked." Reckade confirmed and sighed again at the pleasant feeling, his body still tingling from it.

"Now you won't hurt when I feed from you!" Ezura smiled as he hugged him tightly as he kissed Reckades cheek

"Mn." Reckade agreed and whipped at the blood on his neck sinking back down to the bed, pulling Ezura with him who smiled and sat on his knees on the bed.

"Reckade, I feel rather strongly for you." Ezura said nervously.

"Ezura. We've talked about this." Reckade dodged with a sigh.

"I really do!" he said quickly "I feel really strongly for you. I really like you!" Ezura protested.

"I like you too." He admitted after a long minute and then pushed the boy down onto the bed. "Now rest." He sighed.

Ezura frowned as he lay there staring up at the ceiling, feeling rejected even though Reckade said he cared for him. He sighed heavily before he rolled on his side closing his eyes, the dark feeling of loneliness creeping up, but he tied to comfort himself by ignoring it.

"Ezura?" Reckade asked in the quiet of the room. "What happens if we are caught?" He voiced aloud his fears for the first time since falling, choosing the innocent demon over a life in the heavens.

"Caught how?" he mumbled as he rolled over to face Reckade blinking sleepily. "Caught together? Or, just in general?" he said as he reached out touching his hand.

"Either." Reckade murmured darkly and stroked the long hair lay out before him, stretching his arm slightly to reach it, bicep trembling at the strange angle until it seemed to find peace and relax.

"What would you want to do?" he asked as he moved closer so it would be easier for him to touch his hair "What should we do?"

"Don't get caught. That's all that we can do." Reckade replied hoarsely, feeling comforted with Ezura closer.

"o-ok" he whispered softly smiling before falling asleep quietly, Reckade following him quickly.

~FALLEN ~ Reckade, Ezura, Launcha, Phayt, Rei, Marian, Reed, Shiki, Shuu, ~FALLEN~

A man in a dark trench coat with purple eyes hummed as he sat in his throne licking his fingers form the man he had just brutally beaten to death cleaning the blood from them and humming in pleasure, always having a sick passion when it came to death. He had a cold demeanor and looks that could kill. He was pristine except the blood on his hand that came with beating someone senseless just for the sick pleasure of it.

"Mm Shiki.' The man called as he leaned back in his chair slowly

"Yes, Master Reed." A boy, Shiki, said softly, bowing low and falling to one knee before the man.

Shiki had a similar appearance to Reed, however he had dark black eyes and a very young appearance, however he looked cold an unapproachable. He was dressed in a neat suit and looked rather pristine and over dressed, even as he dropped to a knee before the cold man.

"Mm it seems Phayt has been taken away from me. Do me a favor; go get my baby back, and the blood angel. Use whatever means necessary." he purred softly, loving the way the boy worshiped him.

"Yes." Shiki said before turning to take off at a happy pace, glad to have something to do and how he loved to pick on the baby.

Reed leaned back "This will be fun, breaking a now fallen angel and his friends. I'll enjoy this so very much." He said to himself, creating a steeple with his hands and looking on coldly at the blood covered floor and lifeless man laying there with a look of horror and agony displayed over his frozen features. Shiki was quickly on the babies trial, not wanting to disappoint his master.

~FALLEN ~ Reckade, Ezura, Launcha, Phayt, Rei, Marian, Reed, Shiki, Shuu, ~FALLEN~

"At least I am a man!" Rei growled as he forced Marian into a headlock.

They were fighting again, which was not surprising to anyone in the house. They had been fighting since Marian arrived and didn't seem to take a break from it. No one bothered to scold them about it though, they were supposed to be the adults of the house, but sometimes they acted the most childish.

"Last time I checked I have a dick just like you do you fucking sexist!" Marian growled pulling at Reis hair and kicking out, struggling as he screamed at the other.

"Do you?" Rei asked amused and cocking his head to the side, "Or has it shriveled up to a vagina to match your lack of balls?" Rei said sarcastically pinning Marian down to the bed.

"Oh so mature. You would fuck it either way you fucking closet pervert. I bet you want to do all sorts of things to the cute blue haired one and the little blood drinking angel!" He shot back rolling his eyes and not feeling the least bit threatened pinned down.

"Oh that was too far." Rei said in a deadly voice. "I have been nothing but good to them."

"Yes I bet real good to them. They must really love you." Marian hummed suggestively.

Rei growled at that, deciding he didn't want to play with words anymore and wrapped his hands around Marian's throat and very calmly and maturely began to strangle him, because where words fail, violence succeeds. However, Marian quickly moved his leg between Reis and ever so politely kneed him in the groin, rolling out of the man's grip as he groaned in pain.

"You wouldn't have felt that." Rei chuckled after a moment of white hot pain.

"Get off me you pig headed beast!" he said pushing against his chest, snorting at his comment.

"You started it." Rei growled back. "Just like a girl."

"Why do you hate me so much for being so much like a girl?" Marian huffed irritated.

There was a sharp polite knock at the door suddenly which most of the house heard but Phayt was the only one to do anything about it, slipping out of the bed going and opening the door standing there with wide eyes as he saw who was there.

"Because you are a man. Act like one dammit." Rei growled and moved away, "Someone's at the door." He said irritated.

"S-sh-shiki" Phayt said backing up quickly afraid and shaking at the sight of the man.

"Sh listen!" Marian sat up grabbing Rei's arm listening carefully himself.

Rei paused and listened as well meeting Marian's eye and watched him stand silently and get off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Rei hissed to Marian as he walked to the door.

Marian shushed him as he looked out the door slightly that stood ajar. Rei simply followed behind him. Marian stood there at the door silently as he gazed out his eyes watching the living room.

"Can the baby come out to play?" Shiki asked as he advanced the step that Phayt backtracked.

"Stay back!" he said as he watched him carefully, nearly tripping over himself as he backed away.

"Don't be so cautious Phayty." Shiki teased.

Phayt held his hand out away from his body, it glowed a light blue so that he could call up his scythe, but Shiki laughed at the sight and advanced further.

"Oh, will the baby fight me?" Shiki asked drawing his katana.

Phayt pulled the scythe up in front of him "Go away! I'm not going home! I'm staying with Launcha!"

"Launcha?" Shiki asked amused and cocking his head to the side

"Yes. I'm his bunny." He said meekly.

"Oh, you're his bunny. That sounds rather important. Master Reed will love that." Shiki teased as he advanced again, twirling his blade in his hand.

Phayt moved back "Reed isn't my master anymore Launcha is!" he said as he swung his scythe quickly at Shiki in a downward motion, but Shiki stepped back just out of range, playing with Phayt.

"Then I should meet this Launcha fellow no? Give him the instruction manual to the baby?" Shiki continued to taunt as he grabbed Phayts hair harshly.

"l-let go of me Shiki!" Phayt let out a loud cry as his hair was grabbed.

"No, Which way baby?" He scoffed at the boy as he walked down the hall dragging Phayt by his hair.

"l-let go of me! Please!" he cried as tears began to fall "W-what do you mean which way? To where!" Phayt said panicking as he reached back at the place where his hair was grabbed, trying to ease the pain.

"To this Launcha guy. Stop crying, you really are so pathetic." Shiki snarled.

The end of Phayts scythe met Shikis side hard as yellow eyes glared at him the dark haired boy. "Let go of me Shiki, or ill rip your eyes out and shove them down your throat." he said seriously.

"Welcome Thanatos, so nice to see you. Can't the baby stay longer?" He fake pouted as he held his katana to the boys throat and continued to drag him.

"Let go of me now Shiki. You and I both know if you kill me Reed will kill you." Thanatos hissed as he was pulled back.

"I was just going to cut you a little." Shiki pouted and forced the boy into the wall. "Its time to come back home."

"Not a wise idea to be messing with the god of death." Marian said stepping out of the room and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aw, fuck off lady." Shiki hissed as he glanced at the new voice.

"I obviously don't want to go home to your fucking leader. But how about I send you home in pieces" Thanatos hissed turning and back handing the man, pulling his Scythe back in front of his body.

"You are going to wake those who are sleeping. Leave now." Marian said as he stood there an unusual calmness around him.

"What the fuck!" Shiki hissed as he stabbed his katana into Thanatos shoulder in an angry unpredictable move, that Thanatos at this range couldn't maneuver his weapon to block.

Thanatos hissed in pain before gripping the blade of Shikis katana and ripping it out of his shoulder and moved around slugging him with his fist. Shiki growled and approached threateningly again, but his sword was yanked from his hands.

"Leave my bunny alone." Launcha growled, having yanked the blade away quickly.

Thanatos looked at Launcha his eyes instantly going blue "L-Launcha" he said before his hand flew to his shoulder as he whimpered.

Shiki tried to rip his sword back but was surprised by the strength he was met with, instead he kicked out at the man towering over himself, finding his body forced into the wall and the man having barely moved, or even registering that he was being struggled against as he wrapped slim fingers around Shiki's throat. Phayt had gone to his knees just out of reach of Shiki and was holding the wounds as he tried not to cry from the pain as he watched Launcha.

"Should we help the blue haired one?" Marian asked looking to Rei, unsure about the protocol here.

Shiki was kicking and struggling for balance and leverage until his finally found it against the wall and managed to kick away, recovering his blade and holding at his bruising throat with a fierce glare, gasping in breath and leaning a bit heavily on the wall, knowing that he was close to having lost consciousness.

"Yes." Rei replied softly as he gave Marian a gentle push out of the room so that he could kneel before the boy and staunch his wound.

Phayt wrapped his good arm around Rei crying into his shoulder softly as he gripped his shirt. Crying out as Rei tied the wound up tightly to cut off the blood flow, this catching Launcha's attention instantly and he jerked his head around to make sure Phayt was okay.

"I would leave if I were you, and not return. You're outnumbered." Marian said coldly, glaring Shiki down.

"Sh, Don't cry. It's nearly over." Rei cooed as his hand became bloodied as he worked on stopping the bleeding.

"Oh, I will return for the baby, and the little blood angel Phayt has defected for. I will come better prepared. Who knew you were harvesting an army with those cute little blue eyes of yours Phayt. Perhaps Master miscalculated the danger of you in this form. It seems you are more deadly when spreading your legs for men." Shiki sneered.

"W-what are you talking about!" he whispered his voice strained as he clutched tighter to Rei who was startled by the insinuation and the gall of the black haired boy.

There was a loud gunshot followed by defining silence as Launcha fired at Shiki, hitting the boy in the shoulder, almost the same spot on his body to match the wound on Phayts. Even Shiki was caught in a silent scream and left to grab uselessly at the wound.

"The next shot will hit your heart." Launcha warned and Shiki was quick to throw himself behind a wall, and retreat. "Phayt." Launcha finally said once the wound was dressed. "Come, we have much to talk about and little time." Launcha continued having one of his longest lucid moments to date.

"What do we need to talk about?" Phayt asked meekly, still holding his shoulder and standing slowly, taking ginger steps as Rei let him go.

"Is he ok?" Marian mumbled as he took a wash cloth and began to whip of Reis hands slowly, taking his time to hold Rei's hands in his own, and relish that they weren't fighting.

"Who, Phayt or Launcha?" Rei asked mildly shocked at the gentle treatment he was receiving as they both watched Launcha leading Phayt away and into his room.

"Both." he said as he continued to wipe the blood from Rei calmly.

"They should be fine. Launcha won't stay this way for long, and Phayt is in good hands." Rei finally said staring at Marian with a frown, trying to understand the sudden gentleness.

"Was that Launchas true self?" he asked gently.

"Marian." Rei said drawing the others attention and ignoring the previously asked question. "The fuck are you doing?" He asked in the same soft tone, not pulling away, not accusing just watching, even if his word choice suggested aggression, there was none there, it was just the only way he knew how to speak to the other.

"Cleaning your hands off." he said as he continued before looking at him "Take off your clothes I can get the stains out."

"What?" Rei growled and held his clothing tighter to his chest. "Back the fuck off you cross dresser."

"I'm trying to help you, so quite being rude and let me help you!" he snapped at him.

"Stop touching me. I can't stand it!" Rei suddenly shouted and pushed away. He didn't know why he was freaking out but it was better to be fighting.

"Fine I won't help you." he snapped and got up and began to walk away mumbling profanities.

~FALLEN ~ Reckade, Ezura, Launcha, Phayt, Rei, Marian, Reed, Shiki, Shuu, ~FALLEN~

"Who was that boy?" Launcha asked as soon as the door closed to his room.

"H-His name is Shiki and he works for Reed." he mumbled softly "He's like his son or something and Reed sends him to do all his dirty work." Phayt mumbled uncomfortable.

"Who is Reed?" The next question was rapid, as if not interested in the other now that there was someone above him."

"Reed." he looked down "Reed is the man who stole me away when I was young. He is said to be the devil. I don't know if that's true or not. He's very- he wants everything his way. He kills and tortures for fun, and is trying to build an army of strong creatures to over throw Zeus." he said softly.

"Where does he live little Phayt?" Launcha asked running his fingers through Phayts hair, losing his grip on reality slightly.

"H-he lives in the mountains east of here." he said softly "It's in a system of caves and it's hard to navigate. He has traps all through it." Phayt said trying to warn Launcha against going to find him.

"Do you think he is nearly as upset as I am about the little Shiki boys wound?" Launcha asked cocking his head to the side playfully.

"It's hard to tell. You can't really know with Reed." he whispered "He will probably come back with a vengeance." Phayt warned feeling scared again.

"Bunny! You've got red on you!" Launcha said suddenly with a furrowed confused expression.

"I'm ok Launcha, It was just an accident" Phayt assured.

"Be more careful." Launcha warned, kissing his bunnies forehead and wrapping the boy gently in his arms.

"I promise I will be."

"Do bunnies cry?" Launcha asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"y-yes" he mumbled "why" he looked up at him, wondering if Launcha was remembering something.

"You look like you cried. Who made you cry? I swear I'll hurt Rei!" Launcha growled and punched the door to show he was really angry.

"It wasn't Rei." Phayt whispered putting a hand on Launchas shoulder gently. "It was from when I got hurt."

It took him a moment to place together the time when his persona wasn't present but then his eyes narrowed and he breathed "Shiki." He obviously could remember people who had scorned him. He must have set a vendetta against the black haired boy, and neither part of his mind was so willing to forget what he had done to his beloved bunny. Phayt fell silent nodding as he put a hand on his shoulder which still hurt slightly.

"Black hair, called you baby." Launcha continued piecing it together and held at his head, groaning at how it hurt to do that.

"He always called me baby." he whispered pulling his knees to his chest, not liking the bad memories that came swelling up with Shiki, he knew this would mean trouble for the future.

"Why?" Launcha asked pursuing a less painful topic.

"I don't know. He's never been nice to me. He's always cruel. That's why Reed likes him so much." Phayt sighed.

"I hurt him!" Launcha said happily. "Are you happy that I hurt him bunny?" He continued as he grabbed Phayt by the wrist to pull him closer.

Phayt was unable to keep the smile off his face at Luancha's childish antics, and really he was happy that Shiki got what he deserved. Launcha kissed the boy forehead again happily and patted the bed calling the bunny over, proud of himself still, feeling like a protector. Glad that he could do good to his pets, and that this bunny was special enough to survive his tough treatment.

"I'll get you something for the pain." Launcha hummed. "Can bunnies have pain medication?" Launcha asked as he held out a bottle of water and two white pills.

"Yeah." Phayt said softly, seeming less than enthusiastic.

"No, you seem sad!" Launcha said panicking slightly.

"I'm just in pain so I'm trying not to cry anymore." he said as he leaned on Launcha "Thank you for saving me."

"Brave bunny." Launcha said affectionately with a kiss to his bunnies eyebrow.

"I'm glad I have a master like you Launcha" he said softly "so caring" he mumbled nuzzling Launcha's cheek.

"Those will make you sleep." Launcha pointed out with a smile and lay beside his bunny holding him close.

"Will Launcha protect me as I sleep?" he whispered starting to feel the effects already.

"Yes bunny." He said happily and pulled the covers over his bunny comfortably.

~FALLEN ~ Reckade, Ezura, Launcha, Phayt, Rei, Marian, Reed, Shiki, Shuu, ~FALLEN~

Rei huffed and slammed his own door, slowly slipping out of his silk yukata and walking nude except for his fundoshi to the closet for another, rubbing at his shoulder and grumbling as he did. Marian was pouting as he sat in the living room silently closing his eyes 'he's such an ass I swear' he grumbled 'Such a fucking ass!'

"Fuckin' Marian!" Rei yelled after a crashing sound, Rei having tripped over Marian's stuff while dressing and pulling down his nightstand in his fall. He was only half dressed, the yukata hardly covering him. As embarrassing as it could have been he managed to seem dignified if not angry in the circumstance. "Get in here you God damn tranny!" Rei yelled trying to pick himself up from his fall.

"Why what do you want now?" Marian drawled taking his time down the hall. "Could it be to yell at me more for trying to help you again?" He asked sounding amused.

"Fuck." Rei groaned and threw whatever was stabbing him in the back at the door. "So help me if you are not in this room, I will find a way to make your life more pitiful than it is already."

"What?" He growled looking at Rei amused.

"Help me up." Rei said in exasperation and brushed hair from his eyes.

"Can't get up on your own?" Marian asked rolling his eyes, walking over and taking a hold of his hand.

"Marian." Rei groaned in exasperation and pulled the other closer, wrapping his arm around the others neck to help him up better. "I tripped on yer fucking shit. It really hurts." He complained as he forced Marian to take him to the bed.

Marian rolled his eyes as he set him on the bed then turning to began to undo his kimono. He felt as if Rei's last comment didn't deserve a response, as he unabashedly began to undress while he was in the room.

"What are you doing?" Rei growled but didn't stop the other, too focused on trying to lessen the pain in his back, or so he told himself as more skin was revealed.

"Changing into proper sleeping clothes." he said slipping the kimono from his shoulders revealing milky skin and a smooth back and a pair of black plain panties.

"Don't." He protested, cutting his eyes away before he could really think about what he was saying or doing.

Marian peeked over his shoulder before slowly turning to him to reveal his slim figure raising an eyebrow at the strange response. His chest was just as smooth as his back, his stomach flat and slightly toned.

"Don't what?" he asked softly as he watched him, knowing he was teasing now, and liking the power that came with it.

"Get out." Rei said in a dry voice, his eyes rolling over the others body even as he tried to stop it from happening.

"I'm not getting out while mostly naked you animal!" he snapped as he turned back to his clothes looking through the items slowly.

"Marian." He growled having to adjust himself as the other turned his back, and pulled the covers up to hide his interest. "I told you to leave."

"Bite me" he snapped back as he bent over to look in his piles of clothes, realizing he was being a tease. "I'm not leaving."

Rei however took him up on that offer, silently moving from the bed and slipping his hand over Marain's mouth to prevent any outbursts as he wrapped his other arm around his middle, pinning the mans arms and he took the liberty of biting the juncture where his neck met his shoulder and then smoothed his tongue over it, having enough of these games. Marian jerked his body shuddering as he let out a moan his eyes sliding closed in pleasure. He struggled slightly trying to free his arms.

"I told you to leave you fucking cross dresser." He growled in Marain's ear, untying the sash to his yukata and using it to tie Marians hands behind his back.

"What are you doing Rei?" he asked growled in a low tone, his blue eyes sliding to him slowly.

"I'm tying your hands." Rei whispered in his ear and then spun him around, remaining at his back. "Leading you to the bed and pushing you down onto your front." He explained as he did just that, pushing the others chest to the mattress, forcing him to bend uncomfortably with his ass in the air. "Now, I'm grinding in to you as i hold you down." He continued to speak his actions teasingly.

"Why?" he asked as his fingers clenched at the tie around his hands, his eyes fluttering closed as he bit at his lips, trying not to moan. "Y-you hate me." he whispered.

"Perhaps that's why." Rei shrugged as he ran his fingers over the soft silk of the panties and then up Marain's back and over his ribs.

"Fuck" he whispered as he shuddered "Let me face you Rei." he said in a mewling tone now.

"No. I warned you. I told you to leave and yet you stayed and now look. I hold no pity." Rei dismissed as he pulled open his nightstand, pulling out the cooling gel and leaving the bed for a moment to dig through his dresser for his hidden stash of sex toys.

"Rei I was telling you to turn me over so I could watch as we did this." he snapped at him, feeling as if he were misunderstood.

"No." Rei continued as he came back over and gently eased the hair ties from Marain's hair, letting his hair fall wildly over his shoulders, back and face. "Are you a virgin?" He asked slightly amused as he opened the cooling gel and slicked his own fingers.

"No of course not." he said as he tried to look back at him feeling flustered "Let me see you damnit!" he snapped at him with a growl, struggling a bit more now.

"Stop bitchin'." Rei grunted as he slipped his fingers over the panties, trailing along Marain's length that was still trapped in the material and back to his entrance, pressing teasingly at the hole, watching as the material and his finger got sucked inside.

"Stop that" he whispered breathing hard as he pulled at the restraint harder, his body jerking at the feeling. Marian took in a sharp breath "N-not with the underwear it feels weird." he whispered as he tried not to move back.

Rei removed his finger and gave Marians clothed ass a playful slap, and then slowly slipped the panties down, just enough to expose his entrance, but making sure his erection stayed trapped. He slicked one of his thin vibrating sticks and feed it in to the helpless being below him, flicking the switch and letting it hum to life shallowly inside Marian. Marian jerked with a cry as he bit into the bed lightly his hips shaking.

"Rei!" Marian growled.

"Sh." Rei said softly as he tilted Marian's chin with his fingers, dislodging the bed from his teeth. "I've only just begun." Rei promised as he flicked another vibrating stick on and ran it down Marian's throat teasingly. "Your loving this aren't ya baby?" He hissed and he trailed the vibrator lower down the line of his chest and over his naval.

"I'm not saying that!" he whispered as he watched Rei his hips moving again.

"Say it." Rei whispered into his ear, nibbling the lobe and grinding into Marian again, pressing the vibrating stick in his ass a bit deeper, the other in his hand playing along the line of the panties.

"I'll say it once y-you ah, a-admit I'm the sexiest m-man you've ever met." he moaned moving back again slowly breathing harder "s-shit."

"You are the sexiest fucking man I have ever laid my eyes on." Rei breathed hotly with no shame, and bucked forward to accent his point.

"I may like this, just ah, bit, but it would be better nn, if I were facing you." Marian admitted.

"That's not what I meant." Rei whispered hotly into his ear, bucking into him again, but he started to feel drowsy suddenly. He was about to flip Marian over and kiss his lips hungrily, but he became overwhelmingly tired his eyes falling heavily, he watched as Marian showed the same symptoms. He could understand that they were under a spell and he had enough thought to pull the vibrator out and pull at the restraints to free Marian before passing out. Marian passed out against the bed falling into a deep sleep quickly.

~FALLEN ~ Reckade, Ezura, Launcha, Phayt, Rei, Marian, Reed, Shiki, Shuu, ~FALLEN~

"Ezura? Are you upset with me because I can't return your feelings?" Reckade asked suddenly.

"No, just stop asking me things." He responded hesitantly and turned away and Reckade hummed and turned away and lapsed into silence again.

"It doesn't matter if you return them or not. I can always find someone else." Ezura finally said softly

"Ezura." Reckade growled and his silver eyes met blood red, narrowed to slits and angry.

"What" he whispered "If you don't feel the same I shouldn't pine after you." he said as he went to sit up to get out of bed slowly.

"Perhaps I should have killed you." Reckade rolled his eyes and fisted his own hair. "You are infuriating!"

"I didn't do anything!" Ezura growled.

"Stop. Lay still." Reckade ordered, forcing the boy to comply.

Ezura stared up at him frowning not liking how he was being treated as he watched Reckade with glaring eyes.

"Who spared your life? Who feeds you? Who showed your compassion and sympathy?" Reckade demanded once the boy had calmed a bit.

"So! That doesn't mean I have to stay in love with you if you won't love me back!" he said quickly pushing at his hands "That's unfair to me! You go off with other people and id be locked away to only have unrequited feelings!"

"Who will you love then?" Reckade asked harshly.

Ezura frowned "I don't know! I'll find someone!" he snapped frowning as he covered his eyes with his arm "why do you even care" he whispered

"Fuck it. You are being stupid. You will get killed, and then my life won't matter anymore either." Reckade growled.

"Why are you so, uptight about this? You don't want me to find someone!" he snapped as he watched him "That's not living. A part of living is falling in love and being loved back."

"You are misunderstanding." Reckade groaned and let the boy go to fist his hands in his own hair.

"I can't understand you! You get angry over one thing and you." he frowned looking down "It's like you want to keep me caged!"

"Your right, you don't understand me at all you selfish being!" Reckade shot back.

"I don't-" he started to tear up "I don't think I like you." he whispered as he got out of the bed trying not to start crying "You're the selfish one. You want to keep me all to yourself." he said gently "When you told me to stop what I was doing with feeding, because you didn't like it I did. You got angry and I fed from Rei. Now you're getting angry because I want to find someone to love me back"

"You're dimwitted no?" He asked as he watched the boy.

"Why are you being like this?" he said softly his eyes closing and his heart clenching painfully.

"You aren't putting any of it together." Reckade said as he reached forward to pick at the ends of Ezura's hair, leading him closer with light tugs until their lips gently met.

Ezura froze up kissing back only slightly, still upset about everything and now very confused

"Don't cry." He whispered against Ezuras cheeks

"Why did you kiss me?" he whispered softly closing his eyes

"Please think about it and put it together." Reckade said as he stroked the boys hair. "Actually, let's try feeding again, this time the emotions are okay."

Ezura blinked before nodding slowly as he put his hands on his shoulders and moved to bite in slowly once again. He was so confused, but he could see that there was a chance for them to be together and he was willing to ride that chance out. Reckade hummed and lolled his head back, the feelings were there, but they were subdued. He gave more access to his neck and tangled his fingers in silky hair. Ezura moved closer as he began to drink more moaning softly as his hand rested on his chest softly his eyes shutting as he began to pull back slightly

"Don't." Reckade whispered, pulling him closer and with his free hand guiding Ezura's down lower over his abdominal muscles and then finally to his erection."Are you piecing it together?" He whispered against the others hair.

"Do you like me back Reckade" he whispered.

"I've already told you I do." Reckade whispered back.

"Why did you seem, to want to deny the feelings?" he asked softly licking his lips of blood.

"I told you, it was overwhelming." Reckade sighed. "Ezura. I told you these things, but you were confused."

"But a few minutes ago, you said you couldn't return my feelings remember?"

"That's because you couldn't return mine." He sighed kissing his hair, he moved forward whispering sweet things against Ezuras cheeks before slipping into sleep suddenly. Ezura falling asleep against him breathing softly as he rested against him.

~FALLEN ~ Reckade, Ezura, Launcha, Phayt, Rei, Marian, Reed, Shiki, Shuu, ~FALLEN~

Reed was relaxing in his throne room waiting calmly for Shiki. Shiki was panting as he stumbled into the throne room and he rested his uninjured shoulder on the wall. "M-master Reed." He stuttered, his body heated and continued to fight with infection.

"Phayt was protected, he had a group of three other men. One of them he called his master. He was protective, but it seemed very cold. He didn't even worry that Phayt was injured or crying, though he shot me in the same place as the wound I gave Phayt." Shiki said brushing hair from his eyes.

"I think he feels a sort of protection over him, a caring he doesn't realize is there. When we get phayt back. Make sure to play a little rough with him." Reed chuckled as he went towards the door.

"Don't your boys always play roughly Master? I'll make Phayt cry." Shiki promised as he turned away knowing his was being dismissed to head to the medic to get the bullet out.

Reed walked out calmly grabbing something as he went as he started down the path slowly and calmly just grinning broadly. It was painful to have these strangers that he cared nothing about digging into his arm without the pain killers. He wished his master was here, but he grit his teeth on a scream, knowing he couldn't show that kind of weakness.

Shuu walked into the room slowly watching Shiki as he walked forward, a collar around his neck showing he was one of the more defiant people so he was controlled by that, he held his hand up and began to heal the wound after the bullet was out. He was a very valuable slave for his abilities with magic, but he was defiant and almost not worth the time.

Shiki sneered at the boy with the collar and whipped at his sweating brow. "Think yer tough shit don'cha?" Shiki asked as he pushed off the table.

Reed walked up to the house the fallen and his beloved were staying in and without even knocking just melted through the door and held up a flower to his lips "sweet dreams" he whispered blowing it, a powder filling the house that put everyone into a deep slumber, it took a good amount of power, but he would never admit to that.

Reed chuckled as he walked into the back room picking up Ezura and slinging him over his shoulder before walking back and lifting up Phayt from his new masters arms.  
>"So easy. " Reed hummed as he left with what he wanted.<p>

_Author Note: Thank you Heather as always for Role Playing with me._

_Thank you Kaito Kitsune for favotiting this!_


End file.
